Un rêve devenu réalité ou Le cerisier en fleur
by Youma-hime
Summary: Naruto continue son entraînement pour devenir Hokage. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, en mangeant trop de râmen, il se réveillerait chez Sasuke! Ajoutons des sentiments et de nouvelles rencontres... Comment tout cela va-t-il se terminer ?
1. Début de semaine épuisante

- **Chapitre 1 –**

**Début de semaine épuisante et riche en émotions :**

**P.O.V. Naruto**

Salut tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. J'ai seize ans et je suis chuunin. Je mesure un mètre soixante-six exactement, et je suis blond aux yeux bleus. Iruka-sensei me dit, d'ailleurs, que je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, car, il avait lui les yeux et les cheveux comme moi. Mais, j'ai très peu de souvenir de mon père, pour ne pas dire rien du tout. Encore moins ma mère. Iruka-sensei m'a, un jour, dit que Jiraya était en fait mon parrain, mais comme c'est un ermite, ce n'est pas lui qui est devenu mon tuteur. Iruka-sensei était un grand ami de mon père. C'est pour cela qu'il est devenu mon responsable. Mais, ça ne m'empêchait pas de faire des bêtises… Là, je suis chez Ichiraku, c'est l'endroit où il y a les meilleures nouilles de Konoha. Il est à dix minutes de mon appartement à pied certes, mais, j'adore les propriétaires et leur râmen sont si délicieuses. Ichiraku se trouve à la limite du centre ville, je dirais, mais, pas dedans en tout cas. Il fait l'angle de deux rues où il y a toujours de l'animation et c'est le seul restaurant sur les deux rues. Autant dire qu'il doit se faire de l'argent. Surtout avec moi je pense. J'adore les râmen, c'est d'ailleurs mon plat préféré. Bon, j'ai déjà mangé trois bols, je vais aller m'entraîner. Mon entraînement perso, on peut dire, consiste à faire, le matin, trois heures d'endurance, puis se reposer trente minutes, avant l'exercice que m'a appris l'Ero-sennin pour maîtriser mon chakra. L'après-midi, je continue mon exercice sur le chakra en essayant de le concentrer sur n'importe quelle partie de mon corps et sur n'importe quel élément. En fin de journée, j'essaye d'améliorer mes techniques. Un entraînement qui n'est pas de tout repos. Alors si je mange trop le matin, l'entraînement sera fichu. D'habitude, j'en mange au moins cinq bols, mais, je vais courir, donc, je ne dois pas en manger trop, sinon, je vais vomir. En plus, j'ai mangé des céréales avec du lait avant mes nouilles. Bref, c'est partit ! Je pars donc pour les sources, car, je m'entraîne souvent dans la petite forêt d'à côté. Ah, je commence à avoir mal au ventre. Ma tête…ça tourne…je…je…flou…

-« Allezgamin…réveille-toi !

-Kyuu…Kyûbi ?

-Oui…bien. Au moins, tu me reconnais.

-Je suis mort ?

-Non. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas te parler. Tu dors, mais, réveille-toi maintenant ! Tu dors depuis trois heures.

-Ah…d'accord… »

Je dois me réveiller…c'est bon, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Mais…je ne suis pas cher moi. Je suis…où ? Tiens, un cerisier. Il est magnifique. En plus, il est en fleur. Nous ne sommes pas au printemps pourtant. C'est bizarre. Mais…Cette odeur…je la connais…je l'apprécie…je l'adore même…par contre, ce n'est pas celle du cerisier…c'est bizarre… pourquoi ce cerisier a une odeur différente ? Un cerisier, c'est un cerisier. Il n'y a pas trente-six sortes de cerisiers. Je deviens fou ou quoi ? Quel endroit splendide cependant. Aucun bruit. Ah si, celui du vent qui souffle légèrement pour faire tomber un pluie de pétale rose. Quelle tranquillité. Personne à l'horizon. Il n'y a personne, pas même une vie animale. Non. Juste moi et ce cerisier en fleur, sur une étendue d'herbe, avec quelques pâquerettes et boutons d'or par ici, par là, revenant colorer la verdure. Cet arbre est si grand. Il doit faire au moins quatre mètres de haut, dont les un quart du tronc est embellit par ces éclats roses. J'aimerai rester dans cet endroit inconnu, si calme, si paisible. Cette pluie rosée est si belle. Les pétales se dessèchent. L'arbre commencerait-il à ne plus avoir de fleur ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi débute-t-il d'un coup ? Comme ça ?

-« Désolé de venir dans ton rêve gamin, mais, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu te réveilles !

- Kyûbi ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi le cerisier se fane petit à petit ?

- Je sais pas moi ! Il doit manquer d'eau… bref. Viens !

- Ah… »

Je commence à ouvrir les yeux petit à petit. Mais, ce n'est pas ma chambre. Cette pièce est bien trop sombre pour être ma chambre. Ce ne sont pas mes murs. Ils ne sont pas peints de la même couleur. De plus, il n'y a pas de posters accrochés. Ni mes meubles. Les miens sont blancs. Ni mes draps. J'ai mis des draps de couleurs orangés récemment, alors que ceux-là sont blancs et noirs. Ni mon lit. Celui-là me paraît plus petit que le mien. Ni mon odeur aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est douce et agréable celle-ci. D'ailleurs, c'est la même que le cerisier dans mon rêve…est-ce que je rêve toujours ? Non. Je ne pense pas. Il n'y a plus de vent et je sens qu'il y a de l'animation à l'extérieur de cet endroit. Certes, c'est calme, mais, ce n'est pas aussi tranquille que l'endroit où j'étais il y a quelques minutes. Je sens d'ailleurs une présence non loin de moi. Il doit mesurer un mètre soixante-dix environ et il est assit à quelques centimètres de moi.

-« Tu es enfin réveillé. »

Je connais cette voix…Sasuke ! Non, je ne dois plus rêver…

-« Heureusement que j'avais envie d'aller chez Ichiraku et que tu y vas régulièrement, sinon, je ne sais pas ce qui t'aurait arrivé, baka.

-Chuis pas un baka ! _*Ok. Là je sais que je ne rêve pas*_

-Si, tu en es un ! Si tu n'avais pas trop mangé, tu ne serais pas dans mon lit ! , rétorqua Sasuke mécontent.

-…, surpris Naruto lui répondit, excuse-moi_…* fais style que tu t'inquiètes pour moi…faux cul va !*_

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeais, rougit Sasuke. »

Je ne disais plus rien, étonné de la réaction de Sasuke. Il m'a dit ça ? Il me l'a vraiment dit ? Je n'ai pas rêvé là ? Il faut que je m'asseye. On va prendre cet oreiller et voilà. Contre le mur, mon dos dessus. Parfait. Non, je crois que je suis encore entrain de rêver. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il s'approche de plus en plus. J'adore son parfum. C'est moi qui viens de dire ça ? Je suis tombé sur la tête ! Ca va pas moi ! Il continue. Toujours de plus en plus proche de mon visage. Je sens peu à peu mes joues brûlantes. Mon visage va exploser. Je dois ressembler à une tomate là. Son souffle est peu à peu plus présent sur ma figure. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Nos peaux se frôlent pour finalement se toucher. Sasuke vient de déposer son front contre le mien. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? On est si près…

-« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, baka, dit Sasuke avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. »

Je n'en reviens pas ! Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa me demande une requête. Cela me fait rougir encore plus, je le sens. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir rougir plus pourtant. Il a de si beaux yeux, aussi noir que la nuit, et pourtant, si envoûtant. Je suis en train de me noyer dans ses abîmes. Oui…je crois…que je me noie…Non ! Je dois me reprendre. Aller Naruto ! Ne te laisse pas avoir comme ça. Reprends-toi ! Ma veste est sur la chaise, juste à côté. Je la prends et je file.

-« B…bon…je…je…je crois que je vais y aller, bégayai-je»

Je me levai en vitesse et avant même que Sasuke put me dire un mot, je réussis à quitter la pièce.

Je m'entraîna toute la journée et ne m'arrêta que le soir vers 20h30. Une journée d'entraînement signée Naruto.

-« Bon, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

-Tu as bien travaillé gamin.

-Merci Kyûbi. Je ne vais pas aller chez Ichiraku aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas faim…

-Tu es malade ?, coupa Kyûbi.

-Non ! Je suis juste fatigué, repris-je.

-Et pour l'Uchiwa ?

-…

-Allez réponds-moi !

-Non, rétorquais-je.

-S'il te plait, insista la renarde.

-Non !

-Rrroooooohh… »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis, je commençai à marcher en direction de mon appartement.

« J'espère que je ne vais pas tomber sur lui, pensais-je fatigué, sinon, je ne pourrais pas résister à son corps malgré ma fatigue. »Ce ne fut pas apparemment le cas. Je montai les escaliers menant au seuil de mon appartement avec un peu de lenteur, puisque j'avais mal aux jambes. J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement. Je ne suis pas habitué à rentrer alors que la nuit vient de tomber. J'ai dû mal à trouver la lumière en plus. C'est bon. Je m'asseye sur le rebord de bois, qui donne une entrée à la pièce principale de mon appartement. Alors que je retirais mes chaussures, je remarquai une lettre sur le sol. Elle était rectangulaire et de couleur jaune sable assez pâle, avec quelques motifs rose pâle, assez discret, qui faisait ressortir le jaune de l'enveloppe. Je la ramassa, la tourna et l'ouvra. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je lus chacun des mots de cette fameuse lettre avec surpris et bonheur…

De qui vient cette lettre ? De Sasuke ?

Quel évènement met Naruto de si bonne joie ?

La suite dans le prochain chapitre !

* * *

Youma : Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avais aimé le premier chapitre de ma first fic yaoi. Mon pseudo c'est Youma (hime) et je suis l'auteur de cette fic.

Sasuke : Je crois qu'on a compris qui tu es.

Youma : Ohh ! Commence pas Sasu-chan…

Sasuke (sharingan activé) : Quoi ??

Naruto : Calme-toi Sasuke, elle t'a rien fait.

Youma (courant droit vers Naruto à bras ouvert) : Naruto-kun !! Mon sauveur !!

Naruto : Héé ! On se calme la miss…on ne se connait pas assez pour être aussi famillé.

Youma (bouille de chien battu) : Rien qu'un petit câlin…

Sasuke (sharingan toujours activé) : Non ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce cirque ? Je rougis ?

Naruto : On me prend pour une vierge douce et timide dans ton chapitre…

Youma (commence à s'éloigner puis court) : C'est pour cela que ma fic est un OOCééééé !

Kakashi (son livre à la main mais regardant Naruto et Sasuke courir après l'auteur) : Et bien, ça promet…

Mizu-chan (bêta lectrice) : *regarde Kakashi-sensei avec des cœurs roses dans les yeux, brillant de mille feux* Kakashi-sama…


	2. Après l'entrainement, fiesta !

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre, voici quelques petites notes culinaires :**

- **Agemono** **sorte de fritures japonaises, appréciées en début de repas.**

- **Gyûdon** **plat composé d'un bol de riz recouvert de bœuf aux oignons à la façon du sukiyaki.**

- **Sukiyaki** **sorte de fondue composée de légumes et de viandes.**

- **An-mitsu =** **Dessert composé de pâte de haricot rouge sucré, de sucre liquide et de gelée d'algue il est possible aussi d'y ajouter de la pâte de riz (Shiratama) ou du agar-agar (kanten). C'est une sorte de salade fruits mais, sans les fruits...**

**Dernière petite précision, les pensées des personnages sont entre des étoiles (*…*) et en italique.**

**Merci de votre soutient. Bonne lecture !**

**___________________________________________________**

**- Chapitre 2 -**

**Après entrainement, fiesta ! :**

Je lus chacun des mots de cette fameuse lettre avec surprise et bonheur :

_« Cher Naruto,_

_Nous t'invitons à nos fiançailles dans une semaine, qui aura lieu au parc central de Konoha, à 20h._

_Ne sachant, mais espérant, que tu pourras venir à notre mariage qui se déroulera à Suna, dans un mois, nous espérons te voir la semaine prochaine._

_Amicalement Shikamaru et Temari._

_P.S. :_ _Préviens-nous dans moins de 48h s'il te plait. (désolés) »_

Je suis heureux pour Shikamaru. C'est quand même l'un de mes meilleurs amis d'enfance. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire comme bêtises avec Kiba, Shôji et lui. Je ne vais pas te faire savoir que je viendrais ce soir. Tu dois sûrement dormir vu l'heure. Je t'appellerai demain matin. Pour ne pas oublier, j'accroche l'invitation de tes fiançailles sur la porte de mon frigo, et je vais me coucher. Je ne pourrais pas rester éveillé une minute de plus. Je ne me mets même pas en pyjama, j'ai vraiment la flemme. Ce soir, je dors avec juste mon boxer. Je me glisse sous mes draps, éteins la lumière de ma chambre et m'endors quelques minutes plus tard dans un sommeil profond.

La semaine passa trop vite à mon goût. Même si Sasuke occupait mes pensées nuit comme jour, heures comme minutes, je ne voulais pas que le week-end arrive trop vite, mais, nous étions déjà vendredi soir et je commençais à marcher en direction de mon appartement. J'avais un peu peur de savoir comment tu allais réagir face à tous ces gens devant moi. Tu allais sûrement faire comme d'habitude : me regarder à peine et me traiter de baka, affirmant que tu étais supérieur à moi. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je suis amoureux de toi. Dans un certain sens, c'est assez ironique, puisqu'il n'y a que toi pour me parler ainsi, il n'y a que toi pour me regarder comme ça, il n'y a que toi que je vois, il n'y a que toi tout court. Mais, pourquoi il a fallu que ça soit justement toi ?

-« Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore, me surprit Kyûbi.

-…

- Quoi ?

- C'est la première fois que tu me fais une remarque pareille. Deviendrais-tu un ange ?, lui dis-je avec un ton étonné.

- Pardon ? Moi ? Un ange ? Je suis un démon ! Un vrai de vrai ! Espèce de gamin insolant !

- Ouf, je croyais t'avoir perdu la miss, lui rétorquais-je avec soulagement et une pointe d'humour quand même.

-Tss…

- Merci miss, la remerciais-je pour ne pas qu'elle me boude toute la soirée et par respect. »

Même si on avait de temps en temps des petites scènes comme ça, où l'un de nous deux boude l'autre, on s'entendait très bien. J'avais appris à la connaitre, à connaitre son histoire, ses raisons, son potentiel, sa force incroyable. Certes, elle voulait, elle veut toujours d'ailleurs, que je couche avec des mecs pour son soit disant « plaisir » de temps à autre, mais, je ne pense pas faire le premier pas dans « cette voie » tout de suite. Mince, il est déjà minuit passé. Soit, je ne suis trop entrainé, soit j'ai trop bavardé avec ma renarde. Quoiqu'il en soit, au lit ! Si je me lève trop tard demain, je ne pourrais pas faire un minimum de l'entraînement que m'a confié Ero-sennin. M***e ! Quel baka ! J'ai oublié qu'Iruka-sensei m'invite tout les samedis midi à manger chez lui ou chez Ichiraku. Plus de temps à perdre, je me couche illico ! Ma renarde m'aide à m'envoyer aux pays des songes, voyant que je réfléchissais à savoir si j'avais encore oublié quelque chose d'important.

Le jour se lève peu à peu. Je dors toujours. Je serais bien resté encore une ou deux heures sous mes couvertures, mais, mon démon préféré me réveille. Je regarde l'heure du réveil sur ma petite table de nuit, se trouvant à côté de mon lit. Je vois flou. J'ai du mal ce matin. Je me frotte les yeux et regarde à nouveau : dix heures moins dix. Ca va, j'aurais le temps de faire quelques exercices physiques, avant de prendre ma douche et d'aller chez mon tuteur. C'est partit ! Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je prépare un bol avec du lait et des céréales. Je prends trois bols de céréales avant de mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier. Puis, je commence mes exercices, soit abdominaux, pompes et endurance sur le tapis roulant qu'Iruka-sensei m'a offert il y a un an pour Noël. Je suis tellement absorbé dans mon entraînement que c'est Kyûbi, qui me dit d'arrêter car, il est midi. Mince ! Je cours sur la douche, me lave et m'habille brièvement et sort de chez moi, après avoir fermé la porte à clef. J'arrive à midi et demi : je ne suis pas en retard, pile à l'heure ! Iruka est dans la cuisine. Ce samedi, nous mangeons chez lui. Il a préparé de l'agemono pour faire patienter le reste du repas, puis il servit du gyûdon. A la fin du repas, il apporta un dessert qu'il avait acheté ce matin même : de l'an-mistu. Ce repas est délicieux. Je suis assez content de mettre rappelé que je déjeunais chez mon tuteur. Tout au long du repas, on discutait de tout et de rien, et cela continua un peu après le repas. Je le remercie pour le repas et partit. Je rentre directement chez moi, et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je m'endormis ou m'évanouie…

Je me réveille dans de l'herbe d'un vert soutenu, avec quelques pointes de blanc et jaune : ce sont des pâquerettes et des boutons d'or. Encore ce rêve… Je suis au pied d'un cerisier. Je me s'assoie en tailleur, et aperçois que le cerisier n'a pas de fleur : il est nu. Je baisse la tête pour entendre ma mélodie favorise, celle du silence interrompu de temps en temps par la brise. Le soleil est toujours présent, sans tâches blanches sur l'étendue bleue où il se trouve. Quand d'un seul coup, je me retrouve sous la pluie. Je regarde le ciel : aucun nuage. Je me lève et marche jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus sous l'arbre. La pluie a cessé. Je me retourne vers le cerisier. En fait, la pluie ne s'étant que sous l'arbre à cerise, comme s'il pleurait. Soudain, je sentis une présence juste derrière moi. Je me tourne vers la présence que j'ai sentis et découvre une jeune fille, rousse, les yeux flamboyant comme le feu, faisant une tête de plus que moi, avec de belles formes. Elle portait une robe rouge orangée longue, puisque je ne voyais pas ces pieds, assez décoltée.

-« Bon gamin, tu as finis de me mater sur tous les angles. Ca devient gênant, dit-elle en voyant que je la détaillais sur chaque centimètre.

- Kyûbi ?, demandais-je surpris.

- Ouf…tu m'as reconnue.

- Mais, comme ça se fait que tu sois humaine??, lui lançais-je interdit.

- Ah oui. Je peux prendre n'importe quelque forme…bref, t'as fini de roupiller ! Tu as trente minutes pour te doucher et t'habiller. Sinon, tu vas être en retard pour la fête !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, tu t'es évanouie à peine tu avais fais un pas chez toi. J'ai pris possession de ton corps pour t'allonger sur le lit. Bref, on n'a pas le temps pour les détails ! Réveille-toi et plus vite que ça !

- Ok ok…c'est bon… »

Je me réveille sur mon lit, comme me l'avait dit ma démone quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me lève, vitesse grand V, prit ma douche en cinq minutes et regarde mes vêtements en ouvrant mon armoire. Ce sont des fiançailles, pas le mariage officiel, donc le blanc n'est pas obligatoire. Vite, je dois me décider. Bon, je prends ce pantalon, ce tee-shirt et cette chemise, sans oublier un boxer. J'apporte tout cela dans la salle de bain et j'enfile tout ça. Je mets mon boxer blanc, puis, mon pantalon blanc cassé. Je me mets divers produits de beauté sur mon torse, avant de mettre un tee-shirt sans manche rouge, qui mettait en valeur les abdos que j'ai acquis grâce à mon entraînement. Je termine de m'habiller en mettant une chemise manche trois quart noire. Je coiffe mes cheveux en bataille vite fait et sort de chez moi. Il me faut dix minutes environ pour aller au parc central de Konoha.

-« J'espère que Sasuke sera là, pensais-je tout en marchant.

- J'espère aussi ! Ca risque de partir en cacahouète si tu le vois, alors…

- Kyûbi…, lui soupirais-je, je dois me contrôler. On sera dans une fête quand même.

- Du plaisir…deux beaux gosses…corps contre corps…

- Kyûbi !

- Quoi ?

- Ne recommence pas. Je ne tiens pas à être excité alors que je risque de ne même pas le voir.

- Ok, gamin…pourvu qu'il soit là !

- Irrécupérable… »

J'entre dans le parc bondé de monde. J'avance peu à peu, alors que j'aperçois Shikamaru. Je me dirige alors vers lui pour le féliciter, car, je lui avais laissé un message par téléphone, juste pour lui dire que j'allais venir à ces fiançailles et à son mariage !

-« Salut Shika !, dis-je

- Hey ! Naruto, comment vas-tu ?, me répondit Shikamaru

- Bah ça va. Je ne te retourne pas le question. Mes félicitations d'ailleurs.

- Oui, merci. Ca ne peut qu'aller bien et puis, même si je n'apprécies pas forcément l'idée de me marier, je suis heureux d'être avec Temari, ricana le fiancé.

- C'est vrai, confirmais-je et en lui souriant. Je ne reconnais pas la moitié des personnes ici. Il y a tellement de monde. _* Je vais essayer de savoir si Sasuke est là * _

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais regarde, Shôji et Shino sont au buffet, Kiba, Neji, Tenten et Gaara sont là-bas. Ah ! Et Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari et Kankuro sont ici. Mais…

-Waouh ! Temari est très jolie !, remarquais-je

-Ouais, mais pas seulement…et puis, pas touche mec ! Elle n'est rien qu'à moi !, me lança mon ami, ricanant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela…, ajoutais-je.

-Mais, je ne vois plus Sasuke…il a dû partir un peu à l'écart ; je crois qu'il est présent depuis 19h.

Mon cœur s'accélère rien qu'en entendant son nom. Quel effet ! Quelle sensation étrange…

- Ah ok…

- Mais, je ne le vois plus…désolé Naruto, je vois Temari qui me fait signe. A plus tard !

- D'accord. Pas de soucis, lui dis-je en souriant. »

Bon, je ne vais pas rester planté là toute la soirée. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne vais pas te chercher ? Si je te trouve, je crois que ça va partir au…eeeuuuhh…en…

-« Au lit !

- Mais qui t'a permis de lire mes pensées ? Perverse va !

- J'ai hâte

- Je rêve… »

Je fais quelques pas, regardant les invités à droite comme à gauche, lorsque quelqu'un me tape légèrement sur l'épaule. Je me retourne alors surpris…

Qui est-cette personne ? Est-ce Sasuke ?

Est-ce que Naruto rencontrera Sasuke pendant la fête ?

La suite dans le prochain chapitre !

Donnez vos impressions de mes chapitres dans des commentaires. Thank you !

Youma : Hello tout le monde ! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Sasuke (regard glacial) : Nul.

Youma : C'est pas à toi que je demandais…(les larmes aux yeux) C'est…c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Sasuke (toujours avec son regard glacial): Oui.

Youma (les larmes coulant sur son visage) : Mizu-chan !! Sasuke est méchant !

(no réponse)

Youma (arrêtant de pleurer): Mizu-chan ?

Naruto : Désolée Youma-chan, mais, je crois que Mizu-chan est avec Kakashi-sensei.

Youma (surprise): Ah…ok…

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Youma: Sasuke dit que mon chapitre est nul.

Naruto : C'est sûrement parce qu'il n'y apparait pas (sourire) Et puis, vu ce qui suit, je peux dire que tu t'es venger de lui.

Youma : Comment ça ? (réfléchit quelques secondes) Tu as lu la suite ??

Naruto : Bah oui.

Youma : Ce veut dire … que … que Sa…Sasuke… (sentant une lame de katana dans le dos) Au sseeccooooooouuuuuuuurrrrrrrssss !!!!!!!!!


	3. Qui ?

**- Chapitre 3 -**

**Qui? :**

Je fais quelques pas, regardant les invités à droite comme à gauche, lorsque quelqu'un me tape légèrement sur l'épaule. Je me retourne alors surpris : Sakura !

-« Bonsoir Naruto. Comment vas-tu ?, me dit-elle en souriant. »

Elle est très jolie ce soir. Elle porte une jupe blanche qui lui arrive aux genoux, un débardeur rose avec des motifs verts dessus, mettant en valeur ses yeux émeraude, et des sandalettes blanches. Après l'avoir détaillée, je lui réponds.

-« Salut Sakura. Bah, ça va. Je continue de m'entraîner, lui répondis-je, et toi ?

- Moi, ça va aussi. Je continue mon apprentissage avec Tsunade-sama. Ainsi, je pourrais être utile pendant les missions et je pourrais aider à l'hôpital, quand je n'en ai pas.

-C'est cool ça !

-Oui. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu veux bien chanter avec moi ?, me proposa-t-elle toujours avec sourire.

-Chanter ?, rétorquais-je surpris.

-Oui. Je ne t'oblige pas, mais, il y aura Shikamaru aussi. »

Shikamaru ? Chanter ? Je ne dois pas louper ça !

-« C'est une forme de remerciement pour toutes les personnes présentes ce soir, finit-elle. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. En réalité, je n'ai jamais chanté devant tout le monde, seulement sous ma douche ou devant le miroir de ma salle de bain. Mais, je ne peux pas refuser. Sakura me sourit sans se forcer. C'est impossible de ne pas accepter. Et puis, Shikamaru va chanter ! Je vais m'éclater !

-« Alors ? Tu viens ?, me demanda-t-elle.

-D'accord, lui répondis-je avec une main derrière la tête et un grand sourire.

-Super ! Suis-moi. »

Elle me prend la main pour m'emmener je ne sais où. On slalome entre les invités, pour arriver en fait au buffet où les fiancés, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kiba et Shino discutent. Mon ancienne coéquipière s'excuse et prend Shikamaru par la main, qui lui-même dit à Temari, je pense, qu'il revenait. Le fiancé nous guide jusqu'à une scène, assez grande je trouve. Mes deux amis prirent des feuilles, et me dirent :

-« Tiens Naruto, prononça Shikamaru en me tendant une feuille, on va faire une sorte de scène théâtrale avant et après la chanson.

-Et voici les paroles que tu vas chanter, continua Sakura en me tendant une feuille elle aussi.

-Et je dois apprendre TOUT ça maintenant ?, demandais-je affolé.

-Oui, me répondirent Shikamaru et Sakura ensemble en affichant un large sourire sur leurs lèvres.

- … (je lis rapidement quelques lignes) … ooohh ! Mais, les paroles sont simples en fait, remarquais-je étonné.

- Oui, affirma mon ancienne coéquipière.

-Tu pourras tout retenir je pense, ajouta le stratège.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je n'oublierais rien, leur confirmais-je en ricanant.

Je commence à apprendre mes textes. Je commence à être tout excité de faire cela. Après une trentaine de minutes environ, nous sommes prêts pour la chanson. On se mit en place sur la scène. Shikamaru, un micro à la main, attire toute l'attention des invités, et à ce moment-là, Sakura et moi commençons la petite mise en scène, faisant une sorte d'introduction pour le petit solo style rap de Shika. Enfin, le petit solo pas si solo que ça. Sakura et moi chantons quelques phrases pour donner plus d'ampleur à la chanson. Je trouve que ça donne un effet de haut et de bas.

Naruto Ondo 

A la fin de la chanson tout le monde applaudit, et la musique suivit notre trio, entraînant la foule sur la piste de danse. Ouf…c'est fini. Je vais me chercher un verre. Oh ! Mais c'est Gaara. Je vais lui parler tiens. Il est très mignon d'ailleurs ce soir. Le noir et le blanc font ressortir ses cheveux rouges et ses beaux yeux sinople. Gaara me fait un peu craquer quand même. Oui…un peu…je l'avoue…pourquoi je m'entête avec Sasuke ? Je sais que c'est perdu d'avance. Je ne pourrais être que son jouet, et encore, c'est peut être trop bien « gradé » pour moi. Gaara me regarde. Il a dû me voir arriver.

-« Salut Naruto, comment vas-tu ?

- Salut ! Moi ça va, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais Kazekage maintenant. Félicitations !

- Merci. J'espère que tu seras Hokage, tu en as les qualités en tout cas. »

Je rougis légèrement face à ce compliment. D'ailleurs, il commence à me gêner. (petit rire intérieur)

- Je dois aussi te remercier. C'est un peu grâce à toi que je suis devenu Kazekage, continua-t-il, pour me faire accepter des autres.

- Je suis content pour toi. Tu t'en es bien sorti, réussis-je à dire.

- Au fait ! Tu as très bien chanté avec Shikamaru et Sakura, me complimenta-t-il pour la énième fois.

-Merci. »

Gaara a vraiment changé. Mais, il a changé du bon côté. Du côté où il aurait dû aller du départ. Vers le chemin que je lui ai montré. Je remarque d'ailleurs qu'il est un peu plus musclé…Faut que j'arrête !! Ne commence pas Naruto ! Je parle trop de cul avec Kyûbi pour penser comme ça. Soudain, il s'approche de mon oreille et me murmure :

-« Tu es très mignon d'ailleurs ce soir, Naruto. »

Je rougis. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, bouleversé par cette flatterie, on peut dire ça comme ça, de Gaara. En plus, j'avais des pensées douteuses, il y a quelques secondes. Reste calme, reste clame, reste calme, reste calme. Bon, il se redresse. Ca m'aide déjà à mieux réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que je dis moi, maintenant ? Autant le complimenter, puisque ce qu'il me dit me flatte depuis quelques minutes. Je me lance.

-« Toi aussi…tu n'es pas mal…ce soir…Gaara, lui chuchotais-je difficilement, en essayant d'avoir le même ton qu'il a prit avec moi, il y a quelques secondes.

Il sourit, et à peine ai-je posé mon verre pour en prendre un autre, qu'il n'était plus devant moi. Je le cherche du regard, mais je ne le vois plus. Je bois alors mon verre de champagne. Tout le monde s'amuse bien. Ca fait du bien de se décontracter un peu. Je finis mon verre. Je vais peut-être arrêter le champagne. J'en suis à ma cinquième coupe. Je repose le verre, décidant de me promener un peu. Je marchais, les mains dans mes poches, regardant chaque invité qui pouvait être susceptible d'être Sasuke. La petite discussion avec Gaara me hante l'esprit. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis que je suis parti du buffet. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Je me demande qui je cherche vraiment : Sasuke ou Gaara ? Je suis vraiment bizarre. Je me dis que je suis amoureux de Sasuke, mais, Gaara me plait tout autant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne vois aucun des deux en plus, pour me donner ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'espoir et de bonheur. Je commence un peu à désespérer. Il va bientôt être 22 heures. Sasuke doit être sûrement rentré, quant à Gaara, il doit s'amuser avec sa sœur ainée. Je pense rentrer moi aussi. Et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, si je puis dire cela ainsi, je tombe sur Shikamaru, seul, cherchant apparemment quelqu'un.

-« Ah, Naruto ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Temari ?, me questionna-t-il.

- Non, désolé, lui certifiais-je.

- Ah bon. Tant pis…je vais continuer de la chercher, ajouta-t-il.

- D'accord ; euh... Shikamaru, commençais-je.

- Oui ?

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, finissais-je un peu gêné quand même.

- Ok.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. On sait bien éclaté sur scène tout à l'heure et je sais que tu as eu une dure semaine, affirma-t-il, et puis, tu es venu malgré cela donc…va te reposer. Tu en as besoin, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Merci mon vieux ! A la prochaine !, lui déclarais-je tout en m'éloignant et en lui faisant au revoir de la main. »

Bon, je n'aurais pas vu Sasuke ce soir. Mais rien qu'avoir vu Gaara m'a fait plaisir. Ah…le beau Kazekage du village caché du sable. Je me retire des fiançailles et commence d'un pas lent à me diriger chez moi. Les rues sont sombres malgré les lampadaires et me donne des frissons dans le dos. J'ai l'impression qu'il faisait plus chaud à la fête, même si on était en plein air. Mais, ce n'est qu'une impression. Les images du tête à tête avec le Kazekage me viennent encore à l'esprit. J'adore sa voix, si envoutante et apaisante, mais aussi si provocatrice à la fois, son odeur fruité et douce et ses yeux verts. Il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Le noir autour de ces émeraudes les met en valeur. Mais est-ce de l'amour que j'éprouve ? C'est une bonne question. Mes sentiments deviennent confus face à cette réflexion.

-« C'est vrai qu'il donne envie ce No Sabaku, intervint ma renarde.

- Oui, je n'arrive pas à le cacher apparemment…

- Quoi ? Me cacher quelque chose ? Bah voyons…

- … »

Dans notre réflexion, je sens une présence proche de nous, cachée derrière un angle de rue apparemment. Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui c'est. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a suivi ? Est-ce qu'il se cache pour ne pas que JE le vois ? Quelle question idiote. Je suis seul dans la rue. Je regarde l'heure à ma montre. Qui serait encore debout à 22h25 ? C'est vrai qu'on est samedi, mais bon. Je me demande ce qu'il me veut…

-« Yououh !!

- Ah…pardon Kyûbi…

- Mouais mouais mouais…bref, comme je le disais, je crois que Gaara t'a suivi, dit Kyûbi d'un ton charmeur.

- Quoi ?, m'interdis-je en m'arrêtant juste devant les escaliers qui mènent à mon appartement. »

Naruto avait-il sentit la présence de Gaara ?

Est-ce une autre personne qui l'a suivi ?

La suite dans le prochain chapitre !

* * *

Youma : Hello tout le monde ! Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui la suive ^^

Sasuke : C'est nul…

Youma : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore à te plaindre toi ?

Sasuke : Je n'apparais que dans le premier chapitre ! Ta fic est censée être un NaruSasu !

Youma : Mais c'est le final qui compte baka.

Sasuke (commence à s'énerver): Quoi ?

Naruto : Je vais finir avec Gaara ?

Youma : Hnh…c'est une proposition intéressante…

Sasuke (sharingan activé) : Pardon ?

Youma (qui n'est pas peureuse aujourd'hui, va savoir pourquoi xD): Tu devrais te calmer Sasuke, tu vas finir par faire une crise cardiaque si tu continues de réagir au quart de tour.

Mizu-chan : Dis, c'est pour quand le lemon ? On va pas attendre Noël quand même ? -______-''''

Youma : Laissons le suspense ma chérie ^^

Mizu-chan : Lemon, lemon, lemon… *-*


	4. Une nuit inoubliable

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Avant de lire ce chapitre, je tenais à remercier tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! Thanks Thanks Thanks encore et encore ! **

**Ca m'encourage beaucoup et je suis contente que cela vous plaise.**

**Je tenais à vous souhaiter également la Bonne Année ! (bonne santé et tout et tout et tout…lool) et je m'excuse également pour ce long long long long…retard !! J'essayerai de vous mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines (ce qui ne va pas être facile puisque je n'ai accès à mon ordinateur que le week-end, mais, bon … nous allons tenter !)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

- Chapitre 4 -

Une nuit inoubliable:

Je reste là, planté, ne pouvant plus bouger, paralysé par la peur, mais aussi par le désir. Gaara…Comment dois-je réagir ? Je suis à la fois surpris et heureux. Oui. C'est du bonheur que je ressens, car, cela veut dire, qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose entre nous. Je ne veux plus pleurer. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je veux que mon cœur soit en un morceau, je veux que Gaara m'aime. Oui. C'est de l'amour que je veux. Amour que le village ne me donne pas, bien au contraire. Il me donne de la haine et ce sentiment m'exaspère. Gaara, m'aimes-tu? Rien qu'en posant cette question, je sens mon cœur chauffer dans mes entrailles.

- « Vas-y Don Juan !, m'encouragea Kyûbi.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

- Invite-le, continua la renarde.

- Rrooohh ! Mais c'est…quoique…pas une mauvaise idée…

(S'adressant à Gaara) Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait un invité ce soir ; j'aurais dû ranger un peu…, dis-je en direction de Gaara. »

Il sort de sa cachette, un peu gêné je dois dire. Je le sens rougir légèrement et étonnamment, cela me fait sourire. Il s'approche de moi. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais mon corps se réchauffe sur chaque partie de mon anatomie, au fur et à mesure qu'il avance. Pas sur une partie en particulier, ne soyons pas pervers. Même si…NON ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Il s'arrête à environ deux mètres de moi.

- « Ca fait longtemps que tu sais que je te suis ?, me posa-t-il

- Peu importe. Viens, je t'offre quelque chose à boire, rétorquais-je. »

Il sourit et je le lui rends. Je monte les escaliers, lui sur les talons et ouvre mon appartement. Je lui fais signe d'entrer. Nous retirons nos vestes ainsi que nos chaussures, et je l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je me dirige vers ma petite cuisine où je prends deux verres, les remplissant de saké dans chaque et lui en donna un. Je m'installe à côté de lui sur le canapé. On discute de tout et de rien pendant presque quarante minutes.

- « Sympa ton appart, me dit-il, ne trouvant plus de sujet.

- Merci. Mais c'est rien comparer chez toi, répliquais-je.

- C'est vrai, mais, tu as tout dont tu as besoin. Il y a des pièces où je vais rarement chez moi, ricana-t-il.

- C'est que ça doit être très grand !

- Plutôt oui. »

Le silence s'installe un peu, qu'il rompt une deuxième fois.

-« Dis…Naruto…, commença-t-il.

- Mh ?

- Est-ce que…enfin…je suis quoi pour toi ?, finit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. »

Arrête de me regarder. Pitié. Je ne résiste pas à ton regard. Mon corps va lâcher, mes gestes aussi. Je t'en supplie…ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Tes yeux…Détourne la tête Naruto…Détourne-la !!

-«Je…et bien…

- Je crois…non! J'en suis sûr. Naruto…, commençai-t-il. »

Il pose son verre sur la table basse et s'approche de moi pour me murmurer :

-« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Naruto. »

Je reste interdis, regardant mon verre vide. Je ne bouge pas. Mais, je ne suis pas triste, bien au contraire. J'ai ma réponse. Il m'aime. Je ne peux qu'être heureux. Il se rassoit normalement et la scène aux fiançailles de Shikamaru et Temari lorsque nous étions tous les deux au banquet me revint à l'esprit. Satanée Kyûbi. Je dois être rouge maintenant. C'est malin. Je crois que Gaara a remarqué mon changement de teint. Il est légèrement rouge lui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais là où je ne m'attendais pas, c'est que sa tête vienne se poser sur mes genoux. Là, je dois être cramoisis.

-« Eeeeuuuuhhhh…Gaara…, balbutiais-je.

- Hhhhmmm…

- Ca ne va pas ?, demandais-je. »

Mes yeux se lèvent sur la bouteille de saké posée sur la table. Ok…on a bu les trois quarts…

- « T'es complètement bourré. Je vais te ramener chez Temari.

- Mais, je suis tout à fait lucide, me réfuta-t-il en se levant de mes genoux. »

Il met ses mains de chaque côté de mes cuisses, sa tête à la même hauteur que la mienne, me regarde droit dans les yeux et m'embrasse. Lorsqu'on pense qu'on ne peut devenir plus rouge, on se trompe toujours. Mon visage me brûle. Malgré mon étonnement, je constate que Gaara a les lèvres douces. Elles me font planer. Enfin…il me fait planer surtout. Il met fin au baiser et contemple encore mes yeux de même que moi, qui contemple les siens, comme pour attendre une réponse de ma part. Je lâche mon verre vide, qui tombe à mes pieds. Heureusement que le canapé est bas, sinon j'aurais eu un verre en moins. Je met mes mains derrière sa tête, rapproche sa tête de la mienne et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes légèrement sucrées. Sûrement à cause du saké. Pour prolonger le baiser, je laisse sa langue entrer dans ma bouche, caresser mon palet et pour finalement danser avec ma langue.

Il m'allonge, toujours avec ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il est à moitié sur moi ; il soulève mon tee-shirt et attaque mon ventre avec des caresses. Il arrête quelques secondes pour que je puisse retirer son tee-shirt. Puis, il recommence là où il s'était arrêté, remontant petit à petit pour ensuite redescendre jusqu'à ma virilité. Je commence à jubiler de plaisir à ce contact. Le plaisir m'envahit peu à peu. Mon souffle s'accélère ; Gaara descend, retire mon pantalon, mon caleçon le suit, me laissant à présent sans vêtement qui pourrait me cacher une seule petite parcelle de peau. Je sens le beau No Sabaku lécher mon sexe, avant de finalement le mettre dans sa bouche. Je ne jubile plus, je jouis. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant que sa bouche ne soit remplie de ma semence. Il se met sur le dos, à l'opposé de moi. Je l'embrasse, avant de faire les mêmes actions qu'il a fait sur moi auparavant. Je sens que son membre est compressé dans son pantalon, sur mon torse nu, à cause du plaisir que je lui procure. Je remonte jusqu'à son cou. Il lâche quelques sons dans ces expirations lors de ma montée. Tout en lui faisant un suçon à l'épaule, j'appuie ma virilité sur la sienne. Un cri de jouissance vient s'initier. Après mon suçon, je l'embrasse fougueusement et me rattaque à son torse avec mes lèvres. Pendant ce temps, mes mains s'occupent de son pantalon, qui rejoint le mien, et son caleçon arrive derrière, le laissant comme à notre naissance. Nu, corps contre corps. C'est ma première fois et pourtant…J'ai le sentiment de l'avoir déjà fait. C'est peut-être Gaara qui me rassure autant. Mais alors que je frôle sa virilité dressée, je me retrouve sous lui. Il m'embrasse hardiment, sa langue pénétrant dans ma bouche, mais aussi, deux doigts dans mon entrejambe. Une de mes mains dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux rouge me donne le sentiment d'être protégé et qui m'appartient entièrement. Je sens un troisième doigts s'ajouter aux autres, laissant échapper un cri douloureux dans la bouche de mon amour. Oui, mon amour. Je l'aime corps et âme. Tout comme lui. Avant même d'être au septième ciel, j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis. Il retire ses doigts et me pénètre d'un coup, un petit cri de douleur vient s'échapper, qui devient peu à peu du plaisir au fur et à mesure de ses va et viens. Apparemment il en a vraiment envie. Je sentais qu'il se contrôlait, mais, je n'aurais jamais imaginé à ce point. Nos corps deviennent de plus en plus moite. Je n'en peux plus. Pourtant, Gaara va plus loin: d'une main, il impose les mêmes mouvements de bassin sur ma verge plus que brûlante. Pour terminer, il accélère de plus en plus ses mouvements, pour finalement atteindre le septième ciel. Il se pose délicatement sur moi, pouvant ainsi sentir mon souffle chaud et moi le sien. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois, avant que l'on s'endorme l'un sur l'autre.

Le lendemain, lorsque nous nous réveillons, nous prenons le petit-déjeuner ensemble et comme il devait retourner à Suna aujourd'hui, il m'embrasse langoureusement avant de partir. J'ai décidé de rester à la maison aujourd'hui. Voir mes amis et parler avec eux de la fête des fiançailles de Shikamaru et Temari ne m'enchante guère, ou même apercevoir Sasuke. Ne parlons même pas de l'entraînement. Quoique…Je me demande quand même quand est-ce qu'Ero-sennin va revenir ? En attendant, je vais améliorer mon rasengan. C'est bien le Bunshin, mais j'économiserais du chakra si je faisais la technique seul. C'est décidé ! Je commence à améliorer cette technique dès demain.

Bon, je vais faire quand même deux ou trois heures d'exercices physiques, comprenant des pompes, des abdominaux, les poids pour les biceps, ainsi que quelques techniques d'art martiaux et du yoga. Il faut faire de la place par contre. Je pousse le canapé contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui il y a quelques minutes encore, déplace la table basse qui était face au canapé sur le côté et un espace assez grand apparait.

Je suis épuisé. Ca fait maintenant trois heures que je m'entraine. Je n'ai pas fait une seule pause. Allez, à la douche ! L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou. Je me sèche et regarde dans mon frigo ce que je pourrais manger. Oh…un bol de râmen fera l'affaire. J'en prends un et le fait réchauffer dans un micro-onde, avant de le dévorer en quelques minutes. Je remets mes meubles en place, m'installe sur le canapé, allume la télévision et m'endort…

OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

Je marche. Je suis dans une clairière on dirait. Je continue, sans m'arrêter. Je vois un cerisier non loin. Le vent souffle faiblement, mais, suffisamment pour faire pencher la verdure remplie de pâquerettes et de boutons d'or et de faire tomber quelques pétales rose de l'arbre, dont je me suis rapproché. Je dois être dans un rêve. Je ne sens aucune présence. C'est si paisible. Oui, je suis en train de rêver. Il n'y a plus aucun doute. Je m'assieds au pied du cerisier, dos au tronc, écoutant le silence perturbé de temps à autre par une légère brise assez agréable. Il fait beau. Je regarde le ciel, sans cumulus. Non. Aucune tâche blanche n'est présente dans l'étendue bleue, pour accompagner cet astre brûlant qu'est le soleil. Commençant à avoir chaud, malgré l'ombre de l'arbre et le vent, j'ouvre ma veste orangé, puis, je ferme les yeux et réécoute la mélodie que m'offre la nature. Je ne sais combien de temps passe avant que cette tranquillité soit à nouveau interrompue, mais, cette fois-ci par une odeur. Un parfum peut être. Je respire cette odeur, qui me paraît familière et j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup : c'est la même essence que la dernière fois ; c'est celle de Sasuke ! Alors que je n'en revenais pas de ma déduction, le soleil m'éblouit. Je lève alors la tête et aperçoit l'arbre sans fleur. Elles ont disparues. Toutes ! Il ne reste plus que le tronc ainsi que les branches complètement nues du cerisier. La chaleur du soleil est supportable, alors je décide de refermer les yeux, lorsque j'entendis une voix, que je reconnue tout de suite.

-« Réveille-toi mon ange.

- Sasuke ! »

J'ouvre les yeux, mais, pour rejoindre la réalité cette fois. La télé est allumée, je suis allongé sur le canapé, quelqu'un est en train de sonner. Je suis bien réveillé…je m'étire…qu'est-ce c'est que ce bruit ? QUELQU'UN SONNE ! Qui ça pourrait bien être ? Je me lève et ouvre la porte, surpris de voir cette personne en face de moi…

Qui est venu voir Naruto ? Sasuke ? Gaara ? Pourquoi fait-il toujours le même rêve ?

La suite dans le prochain épisode !

Sasuke: Où est l'auteur ?

Naruto: Aucune idée. Même Mizu-chan n'est pas là.

Sasuke: Elle doit encore batifoler avec notre sensei !!

Gaara: Salut!

Sasuke (commence à s'énerver): Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

Gaara: J'apporte un petit message de l'auteur.

Sasuke: Comment ça ? Elle peut ramenée ses fesses !

Naruto: Calme-toi Sasuke…Vas-y Gaara. Transmet nous le message.

Gaara: Merci Naruto. Elle remercie tout le monde de la soutenir dans sa première fiction yaoi ainsi que sa bêta-lectrice, Mizu-chan. Ensuite, elle aimerait savoir si vous, ces chers lecteurs et lectrices, vous préférez Hinata avec Naruto ou Hinata avec Gaara. Elle remercie toutes les personnes d'avance qui lui répondront. Voilà ^^

Naruto: Mais pourquoi elle veut savoir ça ?

Gaara: Pour sa prochaine fiction.

Sasuke (fou de rage): Naruto est à moi !!

Gaara: Sans vouloir t'énerver encore plus que tu ne le sois déjà, j'ai couché avec Naruto. Toi non.

Naruto: Hé, les gars! Calmez-vous…


	5. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Je vous remercie encore et encore de me suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire…**

**J'en profite pour vous dire que cette fic est bien un SasuNaru…donc pour les septiques, il vous faudra de la patience, car, vous n'êtes pas au bout des retournements de situations…**

**Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! [Ne faisons pas de spoil…]**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

- Chapitre 5 -

Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? :

Je me levais et ouvrais la porte, surpris de voir cette personne devant moi : Kakashi-sensei !

- « Salut Naruto. Nous avons une mission, me dit-il avec gaieté. Rejoins-nous dans le bureau de l'Hokage dans cinq minutes. »

Alors qu'il allait partir et que j'allais préparer mes affaires, ma curiosité se faisait entendre et je lui demandais :

« - La mission dure combien de temps ?

- Deux ou trois jours au maximum.

- Quel est le rang de la mission ?

- Rang B. Après, si tu veux plus de détails, dépêche-toi de préparer tes affaires. Nous partirons après les détails de la mission que nous aura donné Hokage-sama.

- Très bien, j'arrive, conclu-ai je. »

Aussitôt mes paroles dites, Kakashi-sensei avait disparu pour de bon cette fois. Je fermais la porte et faisait donc mes affaires. Cela m'avais pris quelques minutes à peine, puis, je sortais de chez moi, sautais de toit en toit et arrivais à la tour des Hokages. Je montais les escaliers, traversais le couloir et me dirigeais vers le bureau de grand-mère Tsunade. Une fois devant, je toquais, attendais le fameux « entrez ! » et pénétrais dans la pièce.

« - Bonjour Naruto. Nous t'attendions, me dit Tsunade.

- Bonjour Tsunade-sama, m'exclamais-je en m'inclinant légèrement. »

Vous ne l'auriez pas cru, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un peu la preuve que j'avais mûrit. Mais, je restais quand même un peu enfant par moment, sinon, qui ferait le pitre à ma place ? Je ricanais intérieurement, mais, perdais cette joie en voyant Sasuke. Je n'osais pas m'attarder sur lui, repensant à ce que j'avais fait avec Gaara hier soir. Je ne regrettais pas, au contraire ! Mais, je n'avais pas envie qu'il soit au courant. C'était une sorte de sentiment inexplicable…

« - Kakashi, il y a un léger changement de programme concernant la mission, nous informe la Godaïme.

- C'est-à-dire ?, demanda notre sensei surpris et craintif à la fois.

- Votre mission n'est plus de rang B, mais, de rang A, répondit Tsunade. De plus, j'ai une autre mission pour toi, Kakashi.

- Vous n'avez donc plus besoin de nous ?, questionna Sakura.

- Laisse-moi finir Sakura, veux-tu ?

- Oui sensei !, exécuta la fleur de cerisier.

- Kakashi et Sakura, vous allez faire la mission de rang B. Vous aurez en plus Saï avec vous.

- Quoi ?, hurla Sakura. Pourquoi on ne prend pas Sasuke ou Naruto ?

- Parce que ! C'est comme ça ! Ne me contredit pas !, l'enguirlanda Tsunade-obaa-sama, ce qui fit baisser la tête de Sakura honteuse.

- Le capitaine Yamato dirigera la mission de Naruto et Sasuke. D'ailleurs, en plus du capitaine Yamato, il y aura deux Anbus et la famille du Kazekage. »

Nous restions plantés sans dire quoique ce soit, avant de se rendre compte que notre mission était de ramener le Kazekage chez lui. Enfin, peut-être étais-je le seul. Mais alors qu'une expression de surprise se dessinait sur mon visage, mon amant entrait dans la pièce en tenue de Kazekage, avec Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro et les deux Anbus dont Tsunade nous avait fait part. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque dit donc. Notre sensei acceptait les conditions, même si je pensais que ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Je regardais Gaara, qui avait ses yeux sur Tsunade-sama jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque mon regard sur lui. Il me souriait, mais, assez discrètement je devrais dire. Il ne voulait pas ébruiter notre relation. C'était normal et ça ne fera qu'un problème en plus pour lui. Et aussi pour moi en y réfléchissant bien. Kakashi-sensei s'inclinait devant la Godaïme, se dirigeait vers le beau Kazekage, fit de même et partit. Aussitôt qu'il sortit de la pièce, Sakura sur les talons, alors que Yamato apparut. Il exécutait les mêmes bonnes manières, que notre sensei, devant les Kages et déclarait que nous partions sur-le-champ.

Nous quittâmes le village caché des feuilles. Quand je dis « nous », ce n'était pas juste l'équipe sept, composée du capitaine Yamato, Sasuke et moi-même, en plus de Gaara et de ses deux Anbus ; mais, avec aussi Kankuro et les fiancés en plus ! Je soupirais intérieurement. Cette mission promettait. De plus, je sentais le regard de Sasuke sur moi depuis que l'on avait quitté le bureau de l'Hokage. Je n'aimais pas ça. C'était remarquable quand même le changement rapide de personne dans ma tête, c'est-à-dire, de la sensation du regard de l'Uchiwa au No Sabaku. J'étais vraiment heureux avec Gaara. Je ne…

« - Ah bah voilà !, s'exclamait ma renarde, on couche pour la première fois et on tombe amoureux d'un autre !

- Kyûbi, réfléchit un peu…

- Dit aussi que je n'aie pas de cerveau…

- Mais non…Ecoute-moi. Sasuke est « _le_ dieu » du village pour la plupart des filles et il ne fait que me rabaisser, disais-je comme si je me défendais (alors que je n'aie rien fait). Lorsque j'ai revu Gaara, je l'avoue, il m'a envoûté : je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Un vrai coup de foudre ! Sa chaleur me rassurait, son odeur apaisante et fruitée, sans oublier le goût de ses lèvres. Et quand il m'a…

- Okay, okay, okay !, coupait Kyûbi. Tu es raide dingue de Gaara. Il n'y a plus aucun doute là-dessus. Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sasuke te gène, si tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied ?

- …je…je ne…je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce sentiment. C'est si complexe…

- Mouais…je vois…style cocktail alcoolique de Vodka, Tequila, Malibu et de Rhum* ? (nda : Il y a un lien pour voir le cocktail en question à la fin. Bref, revenons à l'histoire…)

- Mais quel alcoolo !

- Oh ça va hein ! »

La nuit tomba assez vite et notre capitaine décida de s'arrêter et de camper pour la nuit. Tout le monde acquiesça. Chacun installa sa tante et je me proposai pour aller chercher de l'eau. D'après les indications que l'on me donna, une rivière coulait à six cent mètres à l'est. Je ne fus pas vraiment fatigué comparé aux autres, donc je partis là-bas. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau de cette rivière fut à mes pieds. Je regardai le ciel étoilé, pensant à Kakashi-sensei et Sakura. Les pauvres… Être avec ce frimeur et cet hypocrite de Saï n'était pas un cadeau. Je demandai si tout allait bien pour eux. Est-ce qu'ils étaient rentrés à Konoha ? Est-ce qu'ils campaient comme moi ? Est-ce que Sakura avait déjà craqué et avait frappé Saï ? Pour cette dernière question, sûrement. Je mis le sceau, que j'avais pris au campement, dans le flot de la rivière. La température était ni froide, ni chaude. Je décidai de me détendre un peu et de m'y baigner. Je me déshabillai, me retrouvant nu et plongeai dans cet élément liquide. Je nageai tranquillement, mettant ma tête de temps à autre sous l'eau, lorsque j'entendis du bruit dans l'ombre des arbres de la forêt. Quelqu'un m'observait derrière un arbre. Je détestais que l'on fasse cela. Je ne pus me retenir une minute de plus.

« - Hé ! Toi, là-bas ! Arrête de te cacher !, lui lançais-je. Montre-toi ! »

Je regardai attentivement l'endroit où cette personne m'espionnait, attendant qu'elle me montre son visage. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, elle bougea, se dirigea vers moi, sortant ainsi de la noirceur de la nature. Je reconnus tout de suite « mon espion », sa peau blanche comme la neige, devenant argenté et brillante avec l'astre lunaire. La surprise m'envahie, laissant un seul mot sortir de ma bouche. Un seul mot…avec difficulté…un prénom en fait…

«- Sa…su…ke… »

(nda : J'ai mentionné Kakashi-sensei, Sakura et Saï tout à l'heure…voyons voir comment ça se passe… )

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**P.O.V. Kakashi**

Nous arrivions à la frontière entre le pays du Feu et le pays de l'Herbe. Sakura commençait à fatiguer. Nous devions faire une pause. Je déclarais alors que nous camperions ici pour la nuit. Nous préparions nos tantes et Saï partait chercher de l'eau. Après avoir mangé, ils s'endormaient dans les bras de Morphée assez vite, à cause de l'épuisement du voyage. Nous n'avions pas fait une seule pause aussi. Je comptais veiller une bonne partie de la nuit. Alors je m'endormais, pensant me reposer une ou deux heures seulement…

J'ouvrais rapidement les yeux. Une présence venait de me réveiller. Elle était à quelques mètres de notre campement, seule aussi. Je sentais qu'elle allait attaquer, ce qu'elle avait fait. J'esquivais son kunaï trop facilement. Cette personne ne voulait pas me blesser apparemment. Et elle ne s'était pas du tout préoccupé de Saï et Sakura. Je me mettais en position de défense, mais, elle était partie. Je vérifiais que c'était bien le cas et regardais le kunaï planté dans l'arbre. Un message était accroché dessus. Je retirais alors l'arme blanche et déroulais le message :

_«_

_Retrouve-moi au point où le morveux est partit chercher de _

_l'eau quelques heures plus tôt. Viens seul._

_I.L.K. »_

De qui pouvait bien être ce message ? C'était la seule question qui me venait à l'esprit. Cette signature…Est-ce que ça serait… ? Non ! Impossible ! Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : aller à la rivière ! Je créais un clone au cas où Sakura et Saï se réveilleraient. Je partais, allant d'arbre en arbre, de branche en branche, jusqu'au lieu indiqué par le message. Je restais quand même prudent. On ne sait jamais. Ca pouvait être un piège. Ca pouvait être une ruse. Ca pouvait être une autre personne que celle à qui je pensais. Cette personne ne dissimulait pas sa présence, elle ne voulait donc pas me tendre de piège. Je me tournais vers l'autre bord de la rivière. La personne qui nous avait attaquée approchait peu à peu, sortant de l'ombre lentement.

«-Bonsoir…Kakashi… »

Cette voix ! Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. La personne en question sortait complètement de l'ombre à présent, mettant son visage à la lumière de la lune.

«- Tu m'as manqué…

- Bonsoir…Itachi… »

**Pourquoi Sasuke espionne-t-il Naruto ?**

**Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi veut à Kakashi ?**

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre !**

* : Il y a deux autres ingrédients non alcoolisé dans ce cocktail. Désolée pour le nom, je ne l'aie pas vraiment choisis, c'est juste qu'il y avait des alcool que je connaissais dedans : son nom est "orgasme" -- . Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Bref…Faites quelques recherches sur le net, vous saurez les alcool !

* * *

Youma : Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre rentrée se passe bien, car, je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui ont envie d'aller en cours.

Naruto : Qui aurait envie de retourner en cours en même temps ?

Youma : Mmh…Bonne question !

Sasuke : Les intellos…(nda : peut être pas qui sait…mais je n'ai aucun problèmes avec ces gens)

Youma : T'as un problème avec les intellos ?

Sasuke : T'en es une ?

Youma : …*en mode choquée*…j'crois pas non…

Sasuke : Ca m'aurait étonné si tu avais dis oui…

Youma : Je t'emmerde…tu vas rien comprendre à ce qu'il va t'arriver toi.

Sasuke : Bah viens ! Je t'attends !

Youma : Je ne vais pas te frapper Sasu-chan, sinon tes fans vont m'insulter…

Sasuke : Trouillarde.

Naruto : * regardant Youma partir * Euhh…Sasuke…

Sasuke : Hm.

Naruto : Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça… Elle est en train d'écrire comme si elle était Kira là. (réf. Death Note pour ceux ou celles qui ne connaissent pas)


	6. Retrouvailles et surprises !

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Voici enfin le sixième chapitre de cette fiction. Merci à tous ceux et celle qui continuent de me suivent.**

**Je profite de cette petite annonce avant ce chapitre pour vous demander quelque chose :**

**Aimez-vous l'histoire ? Avez-vous du mal à suivre certains points ? Ou qu'est-ce qu'il ne vous plait pas ?**

**J'essayerai de répondre à toutes vos questions si vous en avez sans vous révéler la suite (de préférence …)**

**Bon voilà… Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

- Chapitre 6 -

Retrouvailles et surprises ! :

« - Tu m'as manqué…

- Bonsoir…Itachi… »

J'avais raison. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Que me voulait-il ? S'il avait l'intention de me faire tirer les vers du nez, pour avoir des informations sur Konoha, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil ! Je ne dirais rien ! Même sous l'emprise du Mangekyou Sharingan. Autant dire qu'il pouvait partir tout de suite si c'était son plan. Même si…dans un sens…

« - Je ne viens pas pour avoir des informations sur Konoha, Kakashi-san. »

Je m'efforçais de ne pas montrer mon étonnement sur cette révélation. Que voulais-tu, Itachi-kun…que cherchais-tu ? Un sourire en coin s'étirait alors sur ta bouche. Arriverais-tu à lire dans mes pensées ? Non ! Impossible !

« - Et pourtant si…J'ai réussi à développer mon Mangekyou. Je dois t'avouer que ce n'était pas facile…

- Que veux-tu ?, le coupai-je. »

Il ne répondait pas à cette question, comme s'il réfléchissait judicieusement à la réponse. Pourquoi ? Cette rencontre ne menait à rien. Il levait sa tête vers le ciel obscur, illuminé par les quelques étoiles qui n'étaient pas cachées par certains nuages blancs (gris voir noir si la lune ne les éclairaient pas). Sa peau, toujours laiteuse comme avant, brillait sous les rayons lunaires, fermant ses yeux d'encre par la suite ; on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait debout. Ce qui était absurde de ma part de faire cette remarque. Quel ange… Il était et restera toujours aussi beau…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Arrête de rêver Kakashi, voyons…

« - Je te veux toi…Kakashi-kun, répondait-il après quelques minutes sous la lune. »

Je cachais ma surprise une deuxième fois, mais, moins bien à mon avis. Cela n'avait pas dû lui échapper. En même temps, j'aurais dû m'en douter un peu. Ou du moins, y penser. Deux ans ensemble…deux années magnifiques pour lui comme pour moi…deux années inoubliables pour chacun de nous deux… Il rouvrait les yeux, à la suite de sa réponse et me dévisageait, comme s'il attendait que je lui réponde. Nous restâmes ainsi, à nous regarder, pendant une dizaine de minutes, sans sortir un mot, le silence régnant et devenant de plus en plus pesant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Je restais quand même sur mes grades, même si j'étais sûr qu'il n'allait pas m'attaquer. Non, ces paroles ne pouvaient être du bluffe, son regard ne pouvait être aussi désireux…comme à l'époque…

_Flash Back : _

_Le jour se levait sur cette nouvelle journée de juillet, effaçant notre nuit agitée. Oui, notre. Cette nuit où Itachi et moi n'avions fait qu'un : cette nuit magique…Que je ne pourrais oublier._

_J'étais réveillé, malgré l'épuisement de nos débats de la veille, le contemplant en train de dormir comme un bébé, comme un ange plutôt, qui se serait échoué dans ce village et dont les rayons de l'astre chaud, qui venaient aussi de se lever comme moi, lui dessinaient les traits de son visage. Je lui caressais le dos de sa main ; Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, il fallait que je sois constamment en contact avec sa peau, même si ce n'était que sa main et non son cou, ou son visage, ou ses joues, ou ses lèvres ou même tout son corps ; A l'attouchement de sa peau, je dessinais des choses incompréhensibles. Être seulement à son contact. Tout simplement. Il se réveillait peu à peu, intimidé par les rayons du soleil, s'étirant un bon coup et m'offrant un de ces beaux sourires auxquels personne d'autre que moi n'avait le droit d'avoir de sa part. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Je le prenais dans mes bras, sentant son corps chaud sur le mien et tout en l'embrassant passionnément, je faisais voyager ma main dans son dos et dans sa totalité. En mettant fin à notre baiser matinal, je réfugiais ma tête dans son cou, lui susurrant un « Bonjour Tenshi* » au creux de l'oreille, pour ensuite le couvrir de baiser dans le cou et sur toute l'épaule. Nous aimions aussi bien l'un que l'autre ces petites montées d'adrénaline qui nous mettaient peu à peu en transe…_

_Nous étions heureux…à cette époque…rien ne nous atteignait dans le monde que nous avions rêvé, imaginé, crée, vécu…Mais, ce conte de fée, comme on aurait pu l'appeler, avait pris la tournure d'un cauchemar…_

_Deux mois plus tard, alors que je rentrais de ma mission d'Anbu et que j'avais hâte de te revoir, tu n'étais pas chez nous. Rectification. Tu n'étais pas dans mon appartement où nous nous retrouvions toujours. Il était tard pourtant et tu n'avais pas de missions en prévision cette semaine. Où étais-tu ? Peut être aurais-je dû ne pas lire cette lettre qui était posée sur le bureau de telle manière que je ne pouvais la louper…peut être n'aurais-je pas dû me faire des idées…ou peut être aurais-je dû te comprendre ? Je ne savais pas et je ne sais toujours pas aujourd'hui. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que notre monde venait de prendre fin. Ce monde où tu m'avais permis de revivre après l'accident de mon père. Ce monde où tu étais l'ange qui me relevait. Ce monde où tu avais pris soin de moi. Ce monde où tu me comprenais, non, où nous nous comprenions. Ce monde où tu étais tout pour moi, comme j'étais tout pour toi. Ce monde où nous étions heureux. Ce monde où la réalité s'était éloignée pour nous laisser vivre. Ce monde qui nous permettait d'avoir un sentiment de plénitude. Ce monde qui nous permettait d'avoir des moments de bonheur, que la vie réelle nous avait interdit. Ce monde qui était notre…_

_Dans ta lettre, tu t'excusais encore et encore de n'avoir pas eu le courage nécessaire pour dire ce qui allait suivre de vive voix. Pour cela, je t'avais pardonné. Tu disais aussi que tu n'étais pas censé dire ce que tu avais écrit deux lignes plus bas, puisque c'était une mission secrète et dont tu avais honte. Je t'avais pardonné. Tu continuais en m'expliquant que tu allais tuer ton meilleur ami pour avoir un Sharingan améliorer, d'après ce que Madara t'avait dit et que ta mission consistait à tuer tout ton clan, car, il préparait un coup d'Etat, mais, tu ne pouvais tuer ton petit frère, Sasuke, car il souffrait que ton père ne voyait que toi et qu'il voulait te ressembler. Je t'avais encore pardonné. Tu t'excusais encore, mais cette fois-ci, pour avoir « gâché » notre monde et l'avoir dissous. Même pour cela, je t'avais pardonné. Oui, je t'avais tout pardonné, par amour pour toi. Pour notre amour. Car tu m'avais expliqué tes actes, je ne pouvais que te pardonner. J'étais au bord des larmes et il avait fallu que tu marques une phrase, une seule phrase de quelques mots, pour que tu restes à jamais dans mon cœur et pour que je puisse tout te pardonner : « Kakashi, même si on ne se reverra probablement jamais, garde en tête et en toi, dans ton cœur, ceci : Je t'aimerais pour toujours. » Je gardais cette lettre dans mes mains, libérant ma tristesse et gravant les derniers mots, les trois dernières lettres dans mon cœur : I. L. K., littéralement Itachi Love Kakashi. Reprenant mes esprits, je courais jusqu'à la résidence des Uchiwa : trop tard. Itachi était déjà passé…J'avais gardé cette lettre pour moi, ainsi que ce que je savais (et que je ne devais pas savoir surtout), j'avais prévenu l'Hokage de l'époque pour le massacre de ton clan. _

_Tu étais devenu un Nuke-nin._

_J'étais devenu capitaine des Anbu, puis, sensei._

_Tu étais parti._

_J'étais resté._

_Et tout c'était écroulé… _

_Fin du Flash Back _

Me remémorant cette époque joyeuse et pleine d'entrain, je ne remarquais pas tout de suite qu'il avançait peu à peu vers moi. Je ne bougeais pas pour autant. Mon corps ne répondait plus, malgré mon envie de reculer par réflexe, certainement. Un sourire au coin de sa bouche fermée s'étirait, constatant ce que je venais de comprendre.

« - Oui, c'est bien une technique de paralysie. Ne m'en veux pas pour cela…Kakashi-san…

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Je vais te le montrer… »

Il était à quelques mètres maintenant de moi. Il avançait d'un pas nonchalant, comme pour faire durer le suspense. Comme pour jouer avec moi. Il était à quelques centimètres et me « montra » ce qu'il voulait, avec mon plus grand étonnement…mais aussi, avec mon plus grand soulagement…

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Sasuke se tenait devant moi, le regard impassible, comme à son habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Pourquoi m'espionnait-il d'abord ? Il commençait à me taper sur le système sérieusement. Ma colère augmentait de plus en plus, mais mon visage restait surpris par cette découverte des plus étonnantes. Je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi, il fallait que je lui demande :

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais, me répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence, comme s'il venait d'inventer cette réponse, peu crédible à mon goût.

- Je m'étais porté volontaire pour aller chercher de l'eau, tu n'as pas écouté, fis-je sur un ton des plus neutre possible.

- Oui, mais je trouvais que tu mettais du temps, se défendit-il.

- Cela doit faire une dizaine de minutes que j'ai quittée le campement, lançai-je avec peut-être une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Une trentaine de minutes.

- Te prendrais-tu pour mon paternel ?

- Loin de là, ricana le brun.

- Alors, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me surveilles constamment ?, demandai-je en surélevant inutilement la voix. »

Le dialogue cessait et le silence s'installait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. J'avais un peu explosé sur le coup, sans raison. Ou peut être par agacement, en y réfléchissant bien. Mais ma colère ne s'arrêtait pas là. Non ! Son sourire en coin, lui donnant un air nargueur, ne faisait qu'accentuer mon envie, de plus en plus présent, de tuer l'Uchiwa.

« - Vas-y…libère-moi…Naruto…retire le sceau…

- Euhh…Kyûbi. Tu te sens bien ?

- Rohh…mais, je fais ma voix tentatrice là !

- Bah voyons…Premièrement, ta voix, soit disant tentatrice, ne me tente pas du tout et deuxièmement, t'essayes de faire quoi ?

- …

- Kyû ?

- Je croyais avoir été claire !, s'énerva ma renarde. Retire le sceau !

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- … Youhou !

- Laisse tomber…j'vais me coucher…

- Kyûbi !, hurlais-je. »

Essayant que Kyûbi me réponde, je ne me rendais même pas compte que Sasuke était derrière moi. Ce qui m'avait fait réagir, c'était son souffle chaud qui effleurait mon oreille droite, comme s'il allait me dire quelque chose. S'apercevant que j'étais sorti de ma « rêverie » ( puisqu'il ne connaissait pas Kyûbi ), il m'enlaçait pour me retenir, mettant nos corps en contact.

« - Sasuke ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es pas bien ?

- Naruto…, me répondit-il en humant mes cheveux.

- Lâche-moi, teme* !, m'énervai-je. »

Pour seule réponse, il me léchait l'oreille droite et me la mordillait au niveau du lobe.

« - Arrête ça abruti ! Lâche-moi maintenant !, hurlai-je. »

Je réussissais enfin à me libérer, mais, il m'emprisonna à nouveau avec des câbles fins (qui nous servent normalement à poser des pièges). J'avais les mains ligotées, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il collait son corps au mien pour la seconde fois et recommença à me chuchoter dans l'oreille.

« - Du calme, Tenshi… Je sais que je te fais de l'effet, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il en mettant sa main dans mon pantalon, ce qui me fit rougir. Mais pas de plaisir…de honte…

- Sa…Sasuke…arrête ! Enlève ta main, teme !

- Tiens, je pensais que tu aurais une érection en sentant une boule sur tes reins, montrant mon attachement à ton égard…, me souffla le brun d'une voix plutôt sensuelle, qui en disait long sur ces intentions. On va arranger les choses, Tenshi… »

Il mettait, à la fin de ses paroles, sa main libre sur ma bouche et commençait des va-et-vient sur mon membre pour donner une raideur à l'objet de ces convoitises, tout en me léchant le lobe de la même oreille. Je fermais les yeux, ne voulant voir ce qu'il me faisait et je m'évertuais de retenir ma tristesse, mais aussi, mon dégoût. Je décidais de tenter le tout pour le tout, même si mon imagination et ma réflexion ne fonctionnaient guère comme il fallait, j'essayais…

« - Teeeemmmmmeeee! Arrête ! STOP ! Je ne suis pas à toi ! LACHE-MOI ! AAAARRREEETTTEEEE ! »

Alors que je commençais à me morfondre par ma faiblesse, je ne le sentais plus dans mon dos. Ni sur mon membre, qui commençait à s'imposer, malgré mon refus. J'ouvrais les yeux : je me trouvais entouré d'un important flux de sable. Je pouvais me libérer sans trop de mal à présent et j'essuyais mes yeux pour ne montrer à personne la peur que je venais d'avoir…Oui, la peur…J'avais peur que mon meilleur ami me viole. Le brouillard de sable se dissipait peu à peu et je voyais enfin le visage de mon sauveur :

« - Gaara… »

**Qu'est-ce que Itachi a fait à Kakashi ?**

**Eprouve-t-il toujours les mêmes sentiments envers Kakashi ?**

**Est-ce le cas de notre ninja copieur ?**

**Qu'est-ce que Sasuke a derrière la tête ?**

**Gaara prévoit-il de mettre sa relation avec Naruto au**

**grand jour ?**

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre !**

Tenshi* : cela signifie « ange » [en japonais.]

Teme* : cela signifie « enfoiré » [en japonais.] (désolée pour le vocabulaire…)

* * *

Youma : Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien, j'espère ; malgré les cours.

Sasuke : Mais, tait-toi ! Tu vas faire fuir les lecteurs, baka !

Youma : Hé ! Calmos l'Uchiwa ! Et je reste polie…

Sasuke (commence à s'énerver) : Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Y a Itachi dans cette p*t*n de fic de m*rd* !

Youma (avec un grand sourire) : Mais, il est gentil Itachi-kun…N'est-ce pas, Itachi-kun ?

Itachi : Et oui, petit frère…fais-toi à l'idée que je suis un gentil.

Sasuke (regardant Itachi sans sentiment comme à son habitude) : Crève…

Youma (essayant de s'éclipser sans être vue) : Euhh…on va laisser les deux frères régler leurs histoires familiale, hein ? Moi, je vais voir Naruto et Gaara…

Sasuke : QUOI ?

Youma (en souriant et partant à cloche pied) : ++++ tout le monde !

Mizu-chan : Attends-moi…


	7. Une nuit remplie d'adrénaline

**Désolée pour le retard… **

**Pour me faire pardonner, voici deux chapitres !**

**Good reading !**

**

* * *

  
**

- Chapitre 7 -

Une nuit remplie d'adrénaline :

« - Gaara… »

J'avais les yeux ronds. Le Kazekage, que dis-je, mon amour venait de me sauver d'un…non ! Je ne pouvais prononcer ce mot, je ne pouvais y penser, je ne pouvais y croire, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, tellement il m'était pénible, comme s'il était tabou. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer que mon meilleur ami, mon frère, m'ait fait cela. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, dû à la torture mentale que j'étais en train de m'infliger, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. J'étais livide et ne bougeais plus. J'aperçus cependant Gaara s'approcher de moi et s'accroupir. Il me fit cligner des yeux et se rendit compte que mon visage était mouillé d'eau salée. Me faisant face, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, comme s'il était triste.

« - Ca va, Naruto ?, me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Je le regardai, sans dire un seul mot. Je commençai alors à trembler, mais, je ne sus pourquoi. Avais-je froid ? Non. Avais-je peur ? Plus maintenant. Etais-je encore sous le choc ? Possible… Il m'admira avec ses yeux si envoûtant, si paisible, si beau, si brillant… Je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude, une pointe de soulagement aussi dans ses prunelles vertes. Je ne lui répondis pas, les mots restant bloqués dans ma gorge, formant de plus en plus une boule. M'observant toujours, il tendit sa main droite et m'essuya le visage. De l'eau ? Il ne pleuvait pas. Des larmes alors ? Mais, je ne sentais pas mes yeux mouillés. Revenant sur Terre, je réussis à le remercier, avec un léger bégaiement. Il se releva et dévisagea Sasuke, qui affichait son air toujours aussi dénué d'expression et de sentiment, comme s'il allait le tuer du regard, comme s'ils allaient se battre dans un combat acharné. Sasuke envoya une première offensive, à quelques mètres de nous :

« - Bonsoir, Kazekage-sama, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Naruto mettait du temps à revenir, alors je suis venu en personne voir pourquoi, répondit celui-ci d'un ton des plus neutres.

- Et bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, il va bien. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ?, déclara Gaara en haussant faiblement la voix. Naruto est en larme. Tu as failli violer ton meilleur ami ! En es-tu seulement conscient ?

- Je n'allais pas le vi…

- Ne me prend pas pour quelqu'un qui serait né de la dernière pluie !, commença à s'énerver mon amour.

- Je n'allais pas faire ç. J'allais… conclure avec mon âme sœur…, dit l'Uchiwa. Seriez-vous jaloux, Kazekage-sama ?

- Je ne te parlais pas en tant que Kazekage, Sasuke.

- Hn. »

Mon meilleur ami et mon amant continuaient de se lancer des regards meurtriers. Les hostilités avaient débuté et je sentis que la tension montait rapidement, trop rapidement même. Gaara ne bougeait pas de l'endroit où nous étions. Par contre, on pouvait remarquer Sasuke qui était en pleine réflexion, comme s'il avait du mal à rester de marbre. Il hésitait à attaquer ou commencer par la voie "diplomatique" à mon humble avis.

« - Alors, pousse-toi Gaara, ordonna le brun d'une voix plus que glaciale.

- Même pas en rêve.

- Tu l'auras voulu… »

Sasuke sortit un kunai et se rua sur Gaara. Le Kazekage tenta de l'arrêter avec son sable, mais, l'Uchiwa arriva de justesse à passer à côté de ses attaques, se rapprochant ainsi de plus en plus de nous, à chaque fois. Mais il ne réussit pas à atteindre son objectif, ayant mis le pied sur du sable, Gaara en profita pour coincer sa cheville et le lancer à quelques mètres, à l'opposé de nous, de là où Sasuke déboulait. Malgré la magnifique gamelle qu'il venait de se prendre, le brun se releva et repartit à l'attaque encore et encore. Gaara ne le laissait pas s'approcher plus près de quatre à cinq mètres de nous. Il y mettait corps et âme à ce combat… du moins, c'est que je pensais… je venais de comprendre que Gaara protégeait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux à ses yeux, qu'il pourrait se battre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, malgré son grade de Kage, ce qu'y me toucha. J'étais aussi visé dans cette lutte et il me protégeait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Sasuke attaquait sans relâche et commençait peu à peu à s'essouffler. Il s'était arrêté à une vingtaine de mètre de nous, réfléchissant sûrement à ces possibilités. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur Gaara ? Il ne lui avait rien fait. Une multitude de question venait de faire surface dans ma tête. Il fallait que j'en ai les réponses, comme si ces questions avaient pris une place plus qu'importante dans ma tête. Je me relevai avec difficulté, mais perdis l'équilibre. Alors que je pensais retomber sur le sol et avoir mal aux fesses ou la tête ( ou les deux ), du sable chaud amortit ma chute et me présenta mes vêtements. [ nda: Hé oui… n'oublions pas qu'il faisait une baignade nocturne à la base ]. Je m'habillai et me mit sur mes deux jambes sans tomber cette fois-ci, puis, me dirigeai aux côtés de Gaara, qui ne quittait pas une seule seconde le brun en face de lui, comme méfiant. Je décidai de me lancer, voulant à tout prix en avoir le cœur net.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela Sasuke ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi attaques-tu Gaara ? Pourquoi Sasuke ? A quoi joues-tu ? Hein ? Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi attaques-tu ? Pourquoi utilises-tu que du taijutsu d'ailleurs ? Hein ? Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas le ninjutsu ou le genjutsu ? Pourquoi ?, criai-je. »

Le brun en question ne me répondit pas, restant avec son masque impassible. Je me tournai alors vers mon amant, qui le regardait toujours, avec cette même expression de méfiance et de haine aussi je dirais. Je fis quelques allers-retours entre mon « soit disant » meilleur ami, mon « soit disant » frère et mon beau roux, avant de rester fixer sur mon No Sabaku et de lui demander des explications.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as raison… Naruto-kun…

- Hn ?

- Ce n'est pas Sasuke. »

* * *

_Il était à quelques centimètres de moi et me « montra » ce qu'il voulait, avec mon plus grand étonnement…mais aussi, avec mon plus grand soulagement…_

Nos lèvres se scellèrent. Un chaste baiser certes, mais qui dura plusieurs minutes, avant qu'il se décolle de ma bouche à contrecœur. Enfin, pour ma part. Je le toisai comme pour lui demander le pourquoi du comment. Je me noyai dans ces prunelles où la nuit régnait en maitre, où son regard dans le mien était intense, où tous deux nous attendions l'autre. Il se décida de parler après deux ou trois minutes.

« - Je vois que tu n'es pas retissant pour ce que je t'ai montré, susurra-t-il d'un ton des plus provocateurs.

- C'est vrai. En même temps, comment pourrais-je t'oublier… Itachi-kun…

- Tu as donc lu ma petite lettre…

- Oui et je voulais t'empêcher de faire ce que tu as fait à ton clan, mais je suis arrivé trop tard. »

Il continua de me fixer de ses yeux si brillant, grâce à l'astre lunaire, qui lui donnait aussi des reflets argentés sur sa chevelure d'un sable héraldique* magnifique. Je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi à nous dévisager et je m'en fichais à présent. Il m'aimait toujours, il venait de me le prouver et c'était réciproque.

« - Suis-moi… Tenshi…, murmura mon amant. »

Sans vraiment trop me poser de questions, je le suivis. Nous courûmes à travers la forêt sombre, sautâmes d'arbre en arbre, allant de plus en plus vite, étant côte à côte, ne voulant qu'une seule chose… Nous nous étions retrouvés, nous nous étions pardonnés, nous nous aimions toujours, nous nous l'avions prouvés et nous allions reconstruire notre monde perdu…

Après une quinzaine de minutes, nous déboulâmes sur une petite maison, cachée par les feuillages de la forêt, à l'ombre des troncs et entourée par des fougères. Le bois de la petite demeure était assez foncé, comme les troncs, se camouflant dans l'environnement qui l'entourait. Itachi s'arrêta, à quelques mètres devant le seuil de la porte.

« - Je l'ai construite tout à l'heure.

- Tu avais tout prévu apparemment, lui lançai-je avec quelques sous-entendus. »

Il me gratifia d'un sourire, comme ceux que seul moi avait le droit d'avoir à l'époque où il était toujours à Konoha. Je ne pouvais y résister. Je retirai mon masque d'un geste vif et sauta au cou du Nuke-nin étonné par ma réaction, pour l'embrasser hardiment. Il voulait la même chose que moi, je le sentais dans mon baiser passionné et nous étions tout deux déjà excité par l'adrénaline qui montait en nous. J'avais dû mal à me contenir. Lui aussi. Il me souleva et nous entrâmes dans cette petite maison de bois.

Je ne sus s'il y avait plusieurs pièces ou uniquement une seule, mais, j'atterris, cinq secondes après avoir franchis le seuil de la porte, sur un lit. Soit dit en passant, des plus confortables. J'étais sous lui, nos corps collés, ce qui me procurait une sensation d'être protégé. Ce qui devait lui procurer une sensation de domination. Je te réservais une petite surprise Tenshi…Sans défaire nos lèves, il retira sa veste noire aux nuages rouges et ma veste kaki sans manche. Nous étions tout deux en transe sans même avoir commencé l'acte, ce qui ne nous aidait guère à nous contenir. En cet instant, je pensais que tous deux nous avions la même réflexion : Retient-toi, retient-toi…ne le viole pas, ne le viole pas… Bref, nous allions mourir dans la jouissance que nous apportait l'adrénaline. Malgré cette folle envie de viol, nous arrivions, par on ne sait quel miracle, à se retenir, voulant prendre notre plaisir au maximum. Itachi retira ses lèvres des miennes pour retirer son haut. J'en profitai pour faire de même et nous reprîmes notre action. Mais cette fois-ci, nos peaux se touchaient, sentant nos deux corps bouillir. Itachi n'en pouvait plus, il s'attaqua à mon cou avec quelques caresses de ses lèvres, puis quelques caresses de sa langue, ce qui me fit gémir, pour ne pas dire jubiler, de plaisir. Il descendit peu à peu, d'une lenteur horrible à supporter.

« - Ten…ha…shi…

- Hn ?

- Dé…hhaa…pêche…, ordonnai-je entre deux gémissements. »

Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer sur ma peau. Comme ça, tu voulais me torturer ? Tu voulais que je meurs d'envie, et au sens propre du terme, sous ton toucher ? Tu vas voir… Tu vas toi aussi me supplier…AAHHH ! Non… punaise… il… il était arrivé aux deux perles roses de mon torse, qu'il mordilla et lécha, avant de continuer sa route, toujours dans une lenteur à en crever. Enfin… oui…enfin, il commença à me retirer mon pantalon. Je levai mon fessier pour qu'il ait plus de facilité à enlever ce vêtement, mais sa lenteur était toujours présente. En voyant mon membre dressé à travers le tissu de mon boxer, il ne put continuer, pour mon plus grand bonheur, de faire ces gestes lents. Je me retrouvai nu comme à ma naissance et il ne tarda pas à mettre ma verge des plus excités en bouche, jouant d'abord avec sa langue, puis à entreprendre des vas et viens. Je ne pouvais plus gémir, je ne pouvais que jouir ! Jouir en prononçant son prénom, Itachi, ce qui lui fit un plaisir de plus ( que je ressentis ). Je répartis ma semence en quelques secondes, à peine, dans sa bouche. Il avala le tout et continua ses allers-retours, me faisant toujours autant jouir, mais remettant aussi mon membre dur. Quelques minutes après, une deuxième vague se répandit dans sa cavité buccale. Il ingurgita une fois de plus ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il remonta jusqu'à mon visage et m'embrassa passionnément, entrant en contact avec ma langue pour débuter une danse frénétique. Je sentis alors un intrus s'introduire en moi, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Je n'en pouvais plus. Comment arrivait-il à me faire un effet monstre ? Était-ce parce que cela faisait des années que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour ? Était-ce parce que je n'avais pas couché avec personne depuis qu'Itachi était devenu un déserteur ? Possible… Oh et puis, au diable les réflexions dans un moment pareil !

« - Tenshi…prend…ha…moi…

- Est-ce que tu veux ?, me demanda-t-il d'un ton séducteur.

- Ou…ii… »

Je n'arrivai pas le croire. Comment osait-il me demander un truc pareil à un moment pareil ! Il aurait pu…

« - Aaahh…, m'exclamai-je. »

Ok… il fallait sortir le grand jeu apparemment. Tu vas être servi Tenshi… Il me pénétra doucement, puis resta quelques secondes avant que je lui dise qu'il pouvait y aller et à ce moment-là, les préliminaires étaient achevés et laissaient place à l'acte pur. Je trouvais tes coups de hanches d'une pesanteur à te hurler dessus.

« - Plus…vite…

- Hm ? On s'impatiente ?, me taquina l'Uchiwa.

- Va…plus…vite…pitié…

- D'accord… mon ange… »

Oh non… il a sorti le surnom… il accéléra, enfin, ses à coups qui devenaient ainsi plus profond, plus brutaux, nous donnant tout deux du plaisir. Peu de temps après avoir accéléré, il jouit en moi et je ne lambinai pas à faire de même. Il reprit son souffle quelques minutes, alternant nos baisers fougueux et la bataille que livraient nos regards pleins d'envie et de plaisir. Je pris l'initiative de recommencer les déhanchés, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait perpétuer l'acte. Je n'eus le temps de lui demander d'accroître ces vas et viens, qu'il fit l'initiative lui-même. Alors que j'approchais de la jouissance, il prit mon sexe dressé dans sa main gauche et lui imposa le même rythme que ses hanches. Nous arrivâmes au septième ciel dans une synchronisation impressionnante.

Il s'allongea sur moi, le souffle chaud et irrégulier sur mon cou et ses cheveux d'encre sous mon nez où j'en humais l'odeur. Un mélange de menthe et d'eucalyptus envahit mes narines. Itachi restait sur moi, sans bouger, comme s'il attendait que le sommeil l'emmène. Ne rêve pas Tenshi… c'est mon tour. Je le soulevai et me mis à califourchon sur lui, l'admirant avant de faire apparaître un petit sourire dans le coin de ma bouche ( signé Uchiwa ), et de lui souffler au creux de l'oreille :

« - A mon tour…Tenshi… »

**Qui est vraiment Sasuke ? L'ami d'enfance de Naruto ? Une autre personne ?**

**Qu'est-ce que prévoit de faire Kakashi-sensei à Itachi ?**

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre !**

*Sable héraldique : de couleur noire.

* * *

Youma : Hello hello tout le monde !

Sasuke : Arrête avec tes "hello" !

Youma (lui tirant la langue) : Je fais ce que je veux.

Sasuke (avec son regard indifférant) : Elle est moche ta langue…

Youma (tournant le dos à Sasuke) : Ohayo Itachi-kun !

Itachi :Ohayo… Youma-chan…

Sasuke :Hein ? -chan ? Pff… n'importe quoi… tu es tombé bien bas Itachi.

Itachi : J'ai un lemon avec la personne que j'aime, moi au moins ! Alors Sasuke …la ferme.

Sasuke (activant son sharingan) : Viens, que je te fasse la peau !

Youma : Itachi-kun T^T Ne rentre pas dans son jeu…

Itachi (toujours aussi calme) : Tu ne fais pas le poids, microbe…

Youma : Bon ok… j'ai compris… je vais voir Gaara-kun et Naruto-kun…

Mizu-chan : Hé reviens ! T'as pas finis le lemon ! è______é

Youma :Héhé ^^ Mince… --'


	8. Incompréhension

- Chapitre 8 –

Incompréhension :

_« - Ce n'est pas Sasuke. » _

Je toisai Gaara les yeux ronds. Quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais si, c'était Sasuke…On ne peut pas le confondre avec n'importe qui. T'as fumé Gaara ou quoi ?

« - Hé hé …Très drôle Gaara…pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu disais vrai… hé hé, ricanai-je nerveusement.

- Je ne blague pas Naruto-kun, me répondit-il d'un ton neutre. »

Je restai interdis. Gaara avait-il raison ? Je ne savais pas. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise, mais, dans un sens, j'espérai qu'il ait raison. Oui, j'espérai, car, cela signifiait que mon meilleur ami, mon frère, n'était pas celui qui avait faillis… Une minute ! Si ce n'était pas Sasuke Uchiwa qui était devant nous, qui était-ce ? Une personne de Konoha ? Une personne de Suna ? Une personne de… l'Akatsuki ? Un malaise grandissait en moi, me donnant une brûlure au niveau du ventre, que j'essayais de dissimuler.

«- Qui es-tu ?, demanda mon beau roux agacé par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Mais bien sûr… Et je m'appelle Temari aussi, temps que t'y est !

- …

- Arrête de jouer et dis-nous qui es-tu vraiment, dit le Kazekage d'une voix menaçante. »

Pour notre plus grand malheur, nous entendîmes et sentîmes trois personnes venir dans notre direction, ce qui relâcha notre vigilance sur le « pseudo » Sasuke.

« - A bientôt… Na-ru-to-kun, m'adressa-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la forêt. »

Ok… Plus aucun doute. Ce n'était pas Sasuke. Sérieusement, vous voyiez le jeune Uchiwa me faire un clin d'œil ? A mon humble avis, non. Gaara essaya de le retenir avec son sable, mais, il avait déjà filé. Nous nous tournâmes vers les personnes qui arrivaient dans notre direction, sur nos gardes. Devant nous apparu alors Temari, Kankuro et Shikamaru. Face à eux, nous relâchâmes nos gardes et la sœur de mon amant prit la parole :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il faut vous expliquer comment prendre de l'eau dans une rivière ?, questionna-t-elle.

- Nous avons été retenu par Sasuke…, commença le Kazekage.

- C'est impossible ! L'Uchiwa est resté avec nous pour le bois et le feu, le coupa la kunoichi aux quatre couettes blondes.

- Pourtant, Gaa… Euhh… Kazekage-sama s'est battu contre lui tout à l'heure !, m'exclamai-je, en me rattrapant sur le prénom de mon amour.

- Comme je le disais… Nous avons été retenu par Sasuke, mais, ce n'était pas lui en fait. C'était quelqu'un qui voulait se faire passer pour lui, continua Gaara.

- Ah ! Fallais le dire…, lui dit Temari. »

Si tu l'avais laissé le temps de finir aussi. Bon, on ne va pas rester comme ça longtemps…si ?

« - Si tu avais laissé finir ton frère…

- Commence pas feignant !

- Du calme… furie…, finit Shikamaru en murmurant.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la furie ?, hurla la jeune femme.

- Galère…

- On se calme les amoureux !, protesta Kankuro, qui était entre les deux. »

Waouh ! Quel effet. J'affichai un large sourire face à cette petite scène : Shikamaru avait la tête vers le ciel et Temari lui tournait le dos. Ils étaient mignons quand même tous les deux. Je toisai mon amant du coin de l'œil. Il avait la tête levée vers ces petits astres lumineux, comme attiré par ces petits points diaphanes. Ses yeux émeraude en brillaient. Je n'avais qu'une envie en ce moment, c'était de l'étreindre et de l'embrasser. Mais, devant Kankuro et les deux fiancés, ça n'allait pas le faire. Inconsciemment, je baissai la tête.

« - Mais embrasse-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Une invitation ?

- Kyûbi… Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas seul…

- Je sais, je sais. Mais, on s'en fout ! Je suis sûre que tu lui sauterais dessus, si vous étiez seuls.

- Il faut que j'arrête de te laisser l'accès de mes pensées les plus profondes… Ca ne te réussit pas.

- Hein ? T'es malade ! C'est mon petit coin de bonheur. Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Bah tiens…

- Et si je te dis qu'on te parle depuis quelques secondes, tu me laisseras l'accès ?

- Quoi ?, m'exclamai-je. »

Je me tournai vers Gaara, comme si je venais de me réveiller, qui m'observait. Il me fit signe de regarder devant moi, ce que je fis. Je compris alors que Temari me parlait.

« - Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je te disais juste que nous sommes les seules personnes à savoir que tu as une relation avec mon frère cadet, alors tu peux en profiter, me déclara-t-elle avec un large sourire. »

Je restai interdit, sans vraiment comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Mes yeux naviguaient entre la kunoichi, son fiancé et le marionnettiste. « Une relation avec mon frère cadet »… Quoi ? Elle savait ? Ils savaient ? Impossible…

« - Bon, on vous laisse un peu d'intimité, articula Shikamaru, me prouvant ainsi qu'il était au courant.

- On part devant, renchérit Kankuro. »

Ils disparurent quelques secondes après. Comme si mon corps avait décidé d'agir tout seul, je me jetai littéralement sur mon amour, collant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cela me fit un bien fou, telle un besoin urgent de sentir sa peau. Mes bras enlacèrent son cou, voulant être plus près de sa chaleur, voulant être plus près de son corps, voulant être plus près de son cœur. Je me retirai peu à peu de lui à contre cœur, ne voulant pas élever les soupesons sur notre relation. Il me gratifia d'un petit sourire et m'offrit un chaste baiser sur ma bouche avant de nous diriger vers le campement.

* * *

_« - A mon tour…Tenshi… »_

Je le toisai, un sourire en coin de bouche, assez sadique je trouvais et les yeux remplis de désir…ainsi que de perversité… Ses yeux étincelants me fixaient, exprimant un mélange de stupeur, de passion et de sensualité. Etant à califourchon sur lui, tout deux nu comme des vers, sur une certaine partie de son anatomie, nos deux membres recommençaient à se tendre peu à peu. Il rompit le silence, qui ne faisait qu'augmenter notre transe.

« - Montre-moi ce que tu veux me faire… mon ange…

- T'impatienterais-tu ?, lui demandai-je en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Mhh… Un… Un peu… J'avoue…

- Ahh… »

Je renouvelai les préliminaires à partir du cou, en lui laissant quelques marques bien visibles, de l'oreille jusqu'à la clavicule. Je continuai ainsi pendant une trentaine de minutes, à le chauffer, à le faire jouir, à lui faire dire d'aller plus vite. On aurait pu dire qu'il allait mourir sous cette « douce torture ». Ne pouvant plus me contenir, je le préparais à me recevoir et le pénétra. Des coups de butoirs doux aux coups de butoirs brutaux, de la lenteur à la rapidité, du gémissement aux cris, du silence au bruit, de l'enfer au paradis… tout cela en quelques instants. Nous fîmes l'amour cinq fois en tout, avant que la fatigue se ressente vraiment.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, me collant à lui, comme l'imprimer en moi et m'en souvenir lorsque nous devrions nous quitter. Oui, nous quitter …rien que d'y penser, je sentais mon cœur en saigner. Je voulais lui poser une question, une question qui me brûlait les lèvres, tellement la réponse m'était importante. Il fut plus rapide que moi. Enfin… Plus courageux, je pense.

« - Quand nous reverrons-nous, Kakashi-kun ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il nous sera dur de nous revoir.

- Oui. Surtout avec mon statut actuel, réalisa-t-il.

- En effet. »

Nous restâmes un moment là, enlacés en silence, désirant plus que tout que le temps ralentisse. Ou mieux, s'arrête. Mais la clarté de l'extérieur nous ramena tristement à la réalité. Nos ébats avaient duré toute la nuit. Je devais retourner auprès de mes deux élèves et mon amant devait repartir à ses « devoirs de déserteur ». J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, l'embrassant par-ci, par là, jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit désiré : sa bouche.

« - Pourquoi devons-nous nous quitter, Kakashi-kun ?, m'interrogea mon amant.

- Je me le demande également, Tenshi, lui répondis-je en me mettant sur lui, comme pour le protéger.

- Je te promets que nous recommencerons une nuit telle que celle-ci.

- Quand ?

- Lorsque tu seras en mission…, débuta-t-il humant de temps à autre mes cheveux argentés, j'essayerais de me trouver dans le même secteur que le tien…

- Pourras-tu un jour revenir à Konoha ?, demandai-je avec espoir.

- J'en doute…même si l'envie ne me manque pas, si c'est pour rester seulement avec toi, mon ange.

- Je suis heureux qu'on ait pu se retrouver…

- Je suis d'accord… Il faut partir maintenant. Tes élèves vont se réveiller dans peu de temps…

- Oui. »

Nous nous séparâmes avec difficulté, ayant toujours une folle envie d'avoir nos lèvres scellées ou de nous enlacer. Malgré tout, nous nous rhabillâmes, quittâmes la petite maison et la détruisîmes pour ne laisser aucune trace de notre rencontre. Cela me pinça le cœur, comme si nous venions de supprimer la preuve que notre amour existait toujours, en dépit des années qui nous ont séparés. Ce qui était stupide de ma part de penser une telle chose. Je le regardai, comme lui faisait pour moi, nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois, nous nous entrelaçâmes une dernière fois également, puis nous partîmes dans des directions opposées, après qu'il m'ait dit :

« - Pars, nous nous retrouverons…Kakashi-kun… »

Je retournai au campement, le cœur lourd, mais, heureux dans un sens d'avoir pu le retrouver. Je constatai que Sakura et Sai avaient bizarrement dormi dans la même tente… Nous n'étions apparemment pas les seuls à avoir eu une nuit remplie d'adrénaline. Ils se réveillaient peu à peu et je décidai de faire comme si je dormais, relâchant légèrement mon chakra pour que la scène paraisse vraie. Je sentais que la journée qui nous attendait aller être dure à suivre…

* * *

POV Omniscient

A l'ombre des arbres, courrait un jeune ninja brun, à la peau laiteuse, ressemblant étrangement à un shinobi de Konoha (à un Uchiwa plus précisément), qui avait, en apparence, pas plus de seize ans et qui sautait de branche en branche par moment, pour accélérer. Il s'arrêta au pied d'un énorme chêne, qui avait plus d'une centaine d'année. Caché derrière cet arbre imposant, un homme habillé d'une longue cape noire, avec des nuages rouges délimités par un fin trait blanc, se mit sur ces gardes, ne sachant pas si c'était un ennemi ou la personne qu'il attendait arrivait.

« - Relax Kakuzu. C'est moi. »

Kakuzu, étant convaincu, baissa sa garde face au ninja. Il sortit de sa soit disante cachette et rejoignit l'adolescent à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

« - Tu es en retard.

- Désolé… J'ai eu un petit contretemps.

- Je vois aussi que tu n'as pas le porteur du Kyûbi avec toi.

- J'y étais presque pourtant… Malheureusement, le Kazekage de malheur est arrivé…

- Quoi ? Mais, il devrait être mort !

- Bah oui… Mais non.

- Il faudra en parler au chef et je dois t'avouer, qu'il ne va pas apprécier. Mais alors, pas du tout, soupira Kakuzu. D'ailleurs, reprends ta forme normale s'il te plait Hidan. Le cadet Uchiwa me fait penser à l'aîné et il me donne froid dans le dos.

- Je ne savais pas que Itachi te faisait un effet pareil, s'exclama Hidan, surpris.

- Peu importante… Reprend ton physique d'origine et partons, conclut son équipier. »

Hidan obéit et les deux déserteurs partirent vers l'un de leur repère, pour faire leur rapport au chef de l'Akatsuki. Leur plan avait apparemment échoué et ils devaient informer leur supérieur de leur complication.

**L'Akatsuki entre en scène : quel est leur plan ?**

**La relation entre Gaara et Naruto va-t-elle être ébruitée ? Y a-t-il d'autres personnes, hormis Temari, Shikamaru et Kankuro, qui sont au courant ?**

**Kakashi-sensei et Itachi vont-ils en rester là ?**

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre !**

**

* * *

  
**

Youma : Hello tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre avec pleins de petites révélations croustillantes !

Itachi : Tu aurais pu faire mieux pour la suite du lemon avec Kakashi-kun…

Youma : Mais, de quoi tu te plains Itachi-kun ? é__è C'est déjà bien quand même.

Itachi (peu convaincu) : Mouais…

Youma : Regarde ton cadet, il n'a rien du tout en ce moment et il s'en prend plein la tronche le pauvre XD

Sasuke : On parle de moi ?

Youma : Point du tout.

Sasuke : Bahh voyons…Je suis sûr que tu m'as critiqué (sortant son katana)

Youma (montrant du doigt Sasuke) : Regarde Naruto-kun fait un strip-tease en musique !

Sasuke (se retournant pour voir) : Où ça ?

Itachi : Mais quel pigeon --'

Mizu-chan : N'insultes pas Sasuke-kun toi ! è.é

Sasuke : C'est même pas vrai…Elle est passée où l'auteur ?

Mizu-chan : Ok…J'ai rien dis U.U

Itachi : ^___^


	9. Nouvelles fatidiques

**- Chapitre 9 –**

**Nouvelles fatidiques:**

Après avoir fait notre enquête sur Sasuke, nous partîmes nous coucher, Yamato-sensei commençant son tour de garde. Cette nuit-là, Gaara était venu dans ma tante, s'était allongé à mes côtés et m'avait pris dans ses bras, comme s'il savait que je ne pourrais m'endormir autrement.

Les jours suivants, Sasuke était très bizarre, tel un enfant qu'on avait grondé une fois pour qu'il se fasse tout petit. C'était plus qu'étrange. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi mon meilleur ami faisait la tête. Je pris mon courage à deux mains lorsque nous pénétrâmes au Pays du Sable. De plus, il était assez à l'écart pour qu'on ait une conversation tranquille. Allez Naruto ! Vas-y !

« - Hé ! Sas… Sasuke !

- Hn ?

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu as ?, l'interrogeai-je. Tu as l'air bizarre depuis quelques temps. »

Il ne me répond pas. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu bête à attendre une réponse de sa part. Je fixe ses yeux sombres autant qu'un hypnotisé… Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Réveille-toi Naruto ! Tu es avec Gaara voyons ! Punaise… Kyû s'y met maintenant…

« - Bah oui ! Je t'aide.

- Il faudrait que je t'apprenne la définition d'aider quelqu'un, car, imaginer des scènes érotiques avec son interlocuteur n'est pas ce que j'appellerais de l'aide, lui manifestai-je blasé.

- Rohh ça va, Monsieur Grognon !

- Ayez une renarde perverse, je vous jure…

- Hé ça va hein ! D'ailleurs, il attend quoi l'Uchiwa pour répondre ? »

Ce n'est pas faux ça. Pourquoi ne me répond-il pas ? Voilà… Maintenant j'angoisse. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…Reprends-toi! Bizarrement, je commence à avoir mal au cœur. Non pas que j'ai envie de vomir, non. J'ai mal, comme si on me pique ce muscle cardiaque. Peu à peu, une brûlure s'ajoute, puis un mal de tête, puis un vertige, puis plus rien…

Le noir. Un noir absolu. En lévitation. Où suis-je ? J'ouvrais petit à petit les yeux. Je me trouvais sur une branche d'un arbre en fleur, dont ses éclats étaient d'un rose pâle sublime. Adossé sur le tronc, les jambes de chaque côté de la bronche, je détaillai tout ce que je pouvais voir, me disant que cet endroit me rappelait quelque chose… Mais oui ! Ce rêve… Cet arbre était en fait le cerisier en fleur dont je rêvais souvent. Etonnement, cela me faisait un bien fou de rêver à nouveau de cette végétation. Et ce calme… toujours aussi surprenant. Je refermai les yeux, ne voulant quitter cet univers imaginaire que mon esprit avait créé. Un bonheur sans nom… le calme harmonieux, la brise légère, le bien être présent, le stress tabou, cette odeur de feu… de feu ? J'écarquillai grand les yeux et levai la tête vers le ciel : le haut du cerisier était en train de brûler. Ni une ni deux, je descendis de mon perchoir et exécutai une technique d'eau pour éteindre les flammes. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à faire. Le feu ne s'éteignait pas et mon arbre aux pétales roses brûla sous mes yeux. Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids, face à cet évènement et je me trouvai à présent à genoux, les fesses sur mes chevilles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il pris feu ? Je me rendis compte que j'étais en sueur et que le ciel ajoutait de l'eau sur ma peau moite. Le ciel déversait la tristesse que j'avais, tel une personne qui venait de me prendre quelque chose de vital. Le feu se reflétait dans mes yeux, ne déclinant pas pour autant les flammes et plusieurs images de Sasuke apparurent dans ce mélange de rouge, d'orange et de jaune. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce lui que je vois ? Que vient-il faire ici ? Mon cœur arrêta mes questions, étant donné qu'il recommençait à me faire mal. Je criais, voulant extirper la douleur des plus insoutenables…

Puis, tout à coup, je me réveillai. J'étais en sueur, comme dans mon rêve et ma respiration était saccadée. Alors que je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits, une voix résonna dans la pièce où je me trouvais :

« - Naruto, ça va ? »

Je tournai ma tête vers la fameuse personne : Gaara. Il avait l'air inquiet, mais soulagé malgré tout. Mes yeux me piquaient et je déversai l'angoisse qui était apparue à mon réveil dans ses bras protecteurs, chaleureux et que j'aimais tant. Il commença à me caresser les cheveux pour que je me calme, ce que je fis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Une fois mes pleurs arrêtés, je me défis de son étreinte et me rallongeai, la fatigue m'envahissant.

« - Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?, revendiquai-je curieux.

- Ça fait huit heures, m'annonça-t-il calmement.

- Huit heures ?, m'exclamai-je surpris.

- Hm. Ca t'es déjà arrivé ?, m'interrogea mon amour. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants à la question. Pas à ma connaissance…Ahh ! Si… Je me souviens…

«- Oui… une fois…, répondis-je. »

Il cessa toute question et déposa sa tête sur mon avant bras gauche. De sa main droite, il faisait glisser ses doigts sur ma peau de mon bras gauche, m'apercevant que j'étais en tee-shirt et caleçon. Le feu monta à mes joues et il comprit très vite ma subite confusion.

« - C'est moi qui est retiré ton pantalon et ta veste. Tu aletais lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Suna, alors j'ai préféré retirer la moitié de tes vêtements pour te mettre sous les couvertures, ne voulant pas que ta température augmente, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Je suis fiévreux, demandai-je ?

- Tu l'étais il y a deux heures. Je n'ai pas repris ta température depuis. »

Presque instinctivement, je mis ma main droite sur mon front : j'étais chaud. Mais qu'est-ce que qu'il m'arrivait ? Je ne peux pas être malade pourtant, puisque j'ai Kyûbi en moi. Ma panique revint à la charge et une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

«- Comment… comment ça se fait ?, prononçai-je avec une voix étouffée.

- J'ai appelé les meilleurs médecins de Suna à notre arrivée, ils t'ont fait des examens, mais, ils n'ont rien trouvé. Nous avons donc envoyé un message à Tsunade-sama pour savoir quoi faire.

- D'accord…Où… où sont… les autres ?, arrivai-je à dire.

- Ton capitaine, Sakura et Sasuke sont dans leurs appartements respectifs normalement et les fiancés doivent être ensemble, me dit-il avec un petit sourire. Tu dois te reposer, Naru… »

J'acquiesçai et m'endormis sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

Après lui avoir tout expliqué, il s'endormit. Quel ange… Cela faisait plus de huit heures que je ne le quittai pas, que je restais là, à regarder son visage apathique. Qu'il était beau ainsi. Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, toutes tournées vers mon blond, on toqua à la porte de ma chambre. Je me levai et allai ouvrir l'accès à la pièce pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Sasuke.

« - Naruto est toujours endormi ?, m'interrogea l'Uchiwa d'un ton calme, mais où je sentais de la nervosité.

- Il s'est réveillé, mais, il vient de se rendormir, lui précisai-je en voyant le brun près à entrer sans mon accord.

- Hn… »

Je le toisai, lui regardait ses pieds et la discussion s'acheva pour laisser une atmosphère pesante entre nous deux. Que voulait-il ? Je n'avais pas que ça à faire de rester planté là devant cet homme. Même s'il était le meilleur ami de mon ange blond, je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur… Il releva la tête, avec de la détermination dans les yeux, mais, mon visage resta inexpressif. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me sortir ?

« - Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

Je vois… Après tout, ils sont amis. Refusé cette demande aurait paru louche. J'acceptai d'un signe de tête et me poussai pour qu'il puisse entrer. Il fit quelques pas, pour finalement s'arrêter à quelques mètres de Naruto, ce que je ne compris pas. Il voulait pourtant le voir, non ? Pas la peine de rester aussi loin.

« - Tu peux t'asseoir sur la chaise là-bas, lui murmurai-je »

Le temps qu'il comprenne ce que je venais de lui dire, je mettais adossé à la fenêtre, mon regard toujours tourné vers mon amour. Sasuke s'assit et je tournai la tête vers le paysage, comme pour laisser deux amis seul à seul. Grosse erreur de ma part ! Je détournai les yeux de la vue que j'avais après quelques secondes et la jalousie s'initia en moi. L'Uchiwa était en train de caresser la joue de Naruto et impulsivement, une main de sable entoura la gorge du brun.

« - Alors ce que je pensais était vrai, avait-il prononcé. Vous êtes ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Ça ne le regardait pas non plus. Un sourire au coin de sa bouche se dessina, augmentant ma colère que j'essayais de ne pas faire paraître. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie en cet instant, tuer l'Uchiwa. Mais brusquement, nous nous stoppâmes : Naruto venait d'émettre une plainte et s'était mis sur le côté. Nous le regardâmes et je relâchai mon emprise sur Sasuke. Je calmais mes nerfs et fit sortir une bonne partie de ma colère en soupirant pour ne pas exploser.

« - Dégage !, lui ordonnai-je. »

Il me dévisagea avec son air dénué d'expression, puis obéit à mon ordre. Car, oui. C'était un ordre et j'y avais mis le ton qu'il fallait. Je remis le sable que j'avais déversé dans l'espace à l'intérieur de ma jarre, pour ensuite me rasseoir à côté de mon ange. Il re-bougea, changeant à nouveau de côté et baissant les couvertures qui étaient sur lui, montra que son tee-shirt avait remonté et que son ventre était dévoilé. Une folle envie d'embrasser des abdominaux venait de naître en moi, ce qui me fit rougir. Heureusement, personne n'était dans la pièce. Je descendis son tee-shirt et lui remit les couvertures sur lui avant de ne plus répondre de moi et de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. Je déposai un baiser sur son front avant de poser ma tête sur le lit comme tout à l'heure.

Je ne voyais pas le temps passé, ne me laçant pas de la vue que me donnait mon amour endormi. Mon esprit vagabondait et j'avais mis mes devoirs de Kazekage de côté. Subitement, des coups à la porte de ma chambre me tirèrent de mes songes. Je me levai à contre cœur, ouvrit pensant que Sasuke revenait à la charge. Perdu…C'était ma sœur. Elle avait apparemment courus pour venir jusqu'ici, avant qu'elle n'ait prononcée un seul mot, je la laissai entrer et la fis s'asseoir. Elle reprit sa respiration et posa son regard sur Naruto, puis, sur moi.

« - Gaara… Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire… mais sache que je n'y suis pour rien et que je fais juste le messager, me dit-elle en baisant les yeux. »

Je ne disais rien, redoutant l'annonce de Temari. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Malgré mon masque impassible, je crois que ma respiration laissait passer mes émotions.

« - Gaara… Je suis désolée… Et… Et sache que ça me fait mal… non ! Sache que ça me fait plus que mal… de te dire ce qui va suivre…

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demandai-je avec impatience. »

Elle avala sa salive, ferma les yeux, inspira et expira plusieurs fois, avant de répondre à ma question.

« - Le conseil a pris une décision et tu… tu ne pourras rien… tu ne pourras rien y changer… Gaara… Je suis désolée, essaya-t-elle de m'avouer en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu dois… tu dois de te marier. »

* * *

Au village caché des feuilles, l'Hokage, Tsunade-sama, était encore submergée par la paperasse : entre rapports, demandes d'aide, demandes de protection, enquêtes, les finances du village et autres documents, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle laisse sa place à quelqu'un. Ce n'était plus possible. Etant dans ses pensées, elle sursauta alors que Shizune entra dans le bureau précipitamment.

« - Shizune ! Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !, grommela la Cinquième.

- Oui, Tsunade-sama. Veuillez m'excuser, mais, j'ai un message de l'équipe de Kakashi-sensei, informa-t-elle.

- Un message de l'équipe sept ? »

La disciple de Tsunade tendit un parchemin et la Cinquième le lut. Elle fut surprise par les propos de Kakashi, qui semblait ne pas être bon. Enervée, la femme blonde chiffonna le papier et le jeta à travers le bureau.

« - Apparemment, l'Akatsuki bouge, dit Tsunade en serrant les dents. »

Elle se contenait pour ne pas détruire le bureau. Il fallait qu'elle se défoule, sinon elle enverrait le premier venu à l'autre bout de la planète. Elle se leva d'un coup, les mains sur la table, le visage grave.

« - Je vais me défouler au terrain d'entraînement, prévint-elle. »

Elle contourna son bureau et passa devant Shizune qui ne voulait pas contredire son sensei de peur d'être la personne sur qui elle allait déverser sa colère. Alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte de son bureau, elle se stoppa net, se retourna et accourut à la fenêtre, où un oiseau toquait du bout de son bec. Tsunade ouvra la vitre, prit l'oiseau dans ses mains et le déposa sur son bureau.

« - Mais, c'est un oiseau de Suna, s'exclama la disciple. Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'Hokage confirma l'affirmation de la brune et déroula le parchemin accroché à la patte de l'animal volant. Elle retira le sceau qui était dessus et lu le contenu horrifiée.

« - Shizune…

- Oui Tsunade-sama ?

- Envoie le hibou le plus rapide à l'équipe sept ! Il faut que Sakura aille voir Naruto d'urgence !

- Tout de suite Tsunade-sama ! »

Shizune partit en courant du bureau, laissant son sensei dans ces pensées.

_« - Naruto… Je ne peux me déplacer pour te voir… J'espère que Sakura pourra t'aider… Naruto… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?.... »_

**Qu'est-ce qu'a Naruto ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer entre Gaara et Naruto ? Qui Gaara va-t-il épouser ?**

**Pourquoi Sasuke agit-il bizarrement ?**

**Et l'Akatsuki dans tout ça ?**

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre !**

**

* * *

  
**

Youma : Et voilà enfin le chapitre 9 ! ^o^

Sasuke : C'est pas trop tôt -.-'

Youma : Jamais content cet enfant U.U

Sasuke (s'énerve) : T'as un problème ?

Youma (lui tire la langue): Oui ! Même deux ! Et tu es le premier !

Naruto : Pourquoi je suis malade ? Je t'ai rien fais T^T

Youma : Je sais Naruto-kun… mais ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Tu ne vas pas mourir…

Mizu-chan : Chuuuttt !! C'est du spoil là !

Youma : Héhé ^^' Gomen…


	10. Eléments perturbateurs

**- Chapitre 10 –**

**Eléments perturbateurs :**

_« … __Gaara__… Je suis désolée, essaya-t-elle de m'avouer en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu dois… tu dois de te marier… »_

Je n'en revenais pas. Non… C'était impossible ! Me marier ? Je devais me marier ! Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Et surtout, avec qui ? Qui ? Je crus devenir fou durant une minute. Non… Je ne pouvais… je ne devais… Naruto… Je resserrai l'étreinte de ma sœur, blottissant ma tête dans son cou. Je respirai son odeur, son parfum, qui m'apaisait tant, tellement il me faisait penser à ma tante. Cette tante qui m'avait donné de l'amour. Oui, de l'amour. Mais aussi, de la haine… Je sentis que Temari me berçait peu à peu, comme pour me réconforter. Je ne lui dis pas, mais je le pensais très fort : merci Temari…

Je me retirai de l'enchaînement de ses bras, qui était autour de moi, la regardant avec des yeux pleins de tristesse, puis allant aux côtés de mon ange blond, je m'assis et l'admirai encore. Cet ange, à qui je devais tant. Cet ange, que j'aimais tant. Cet ange, qui me faisait tant rêver. Cet ange, qui me faisait vivre dans la joie. Cet ange, qui représentait mon bonheur. Cet ange… que je vais devoir détruire à mon insu. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais envie de vomir, j'avais envie de me détruire, j'avais envie de mourir. Temari me laissa sur un « si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serais chez moi » avant de fermer la porte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le conseil a-t-il eut cette stupide idée ? Pour que l'enfant que j'aurais soit Kazekage à son tour ? Pour que je transmette mon pouvoir de génération en génération ? Ces questions me torturaient l'esprit, mais, me fit raisonner. Il fallait que je parle immédiatement au conseil. Mais je devais rester auprès de mon amour également. Que faire ? Naruto… Pardonne-moi… Je créai un clone de sable, lui ordonnant de ne faire entrer que des médecins et personne d'autre, puis, quittai ma chambre en direction de mon bureau, où Kankuro et Baki me remplaçaient depuis notre arrivée à Suna.

Je ne mis que quelques minutes avant d'être devant la porte de mon bureau. Devais-je frapper ? Après tout, ça serait impoli de ne pas le faire, même si c'est mon poste de travail en temps que Kazekage. Je frappai donc le bois et entendis la permission d'entrer avant de m'introduire dans la pièce. Mon frère et mon ex sensei me regardèrent assez bizarrement je dois dire, sûrement à cause du fait que j'avais frappé, mais, je n'en tins pas rigueur.

«- Tout se passe bien ?, m'informai-je avant de mettre le sujet du « mariage » sur le tapis.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux t'en sortir Gaara, dit mon frère aîné. A peine on finit un dossier que le double arrive ! C'est à en devenir fou !

- Je vais reprendre mes fonctions, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant, je suis venu mettre au clair un point important. »

Ils se turent et je leur dévoilai mon inquiétude.

«- Pourquoi dois-je me marier ? »

Kankuro baissa les yeux vers le bureau et Baki parla à sa place. Finalement, j'aurais dû demander à Temari… elle aurait été plus douce, si je puis dire, pour m'annoncer cela. Maintenant, mon cœur me faisait encore plus mal et saignait encore plus…

* * *

Tout était noir. Tout était sombre. Tout était froid. Tout était lugubre. Tout me faisait peur. Surtout dans cet endroit inconnu. Où étais-je ? Je sentis quelque chose de mouillé, froid et dur dans mon dos. Etais-je allongé ? Peut-être… Tout à coup, le dur dans mon dos avait disparu et je sentais à présent quelque chose de liquide. De l'eau ? Oui… Sûrement… J'ouvris peu à peu les yeux. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre et aucun son n'était audible. Non ! Rectification…Un son… Un seul… Une goutte d'eau tombant dans une flaque… Régulièrement…Par je ne sais quelle force, je me redressai, découvrant qu'il n'y avait qu'une cinquantaine de centimètre d'eau. J'étais dans une pièce en pierre, où six couloirs s'offraient à moi. Que faire ? Quel chemin prendre ? Soudain, une brise me caressa la peau, me faisant frissonner. Elle venait d'un seul couloir, que je pris. Pourquoi ? Par curiosité sans doute. Je marchai, marchai, marchai, avant d'arriver devant une grande porte de couleur or, que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

«- Kyûbi ?, risquai-je. »

Deux yeux rouges apparurent derrière les barreaux et mon démon me sourit.

«- Tiens, Naru-chou… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi suis-je malade ?

- Je ne sais pas gamin, mais, une chose est sûre : cela m'atteint aussi, me répondit-elle assez tristement.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Comment est-ce possible ?, criai-je sans le vouloir.

- Calme-toi Naruto ! J'ai dû mal à me contrôler ! Si ma colère prend le dessus, je prendrais possession de ton corps sans le vouloir !, me sermonna ma renarde.

- Pardon…, m'excusai-je en baissant la tête. »

Je m'approchai de la cage et passai mon bras de l'autre côté, à travers les barreaux, pour caresser la patte de mon bijuu, comme pour la rassurer. Dès l'instant où j'avais commencé à toucher sa fourrure orange, mon cœur me brûla. Je dus m'accrocher aux barres de la cage pour ne pas m'effondrer par terre. Kyûbi aussi avait mal. Elle hurlait et ses cris me faisaient encore plus souffrir. Au final, je hurlai autant qu'elle. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me retrouvai au sol, sur le dos, essayant de retirer la douleur dans ma poitrine. Petit à petit, le son de ma voix devint lointain, la sensation d'être au sol se dissipa et ainsi de suite avec tous mes cinq sens, jusqu'à ce que le néant m'envahisse…

* * *

J'avais réuni le conseil pour régler cette histoire de mariage. Nous étions tous assis et ils étaient en train de se crêper le chignon pour un oui et pour un non. Je ne les écoutais plus que d'une oreille, le coude droit sur la table et la tête sur la pomme de ma main droite. Cette réunion s'éloignait de plus en plus du sujet principal : mon mariage arrangé avec une certaine personne de Konoha. Cela devenait presque énervant. En y pensant, avaient-ils le droit de faire ça ? D'ailleurs, je ne savais toujours pas qui était-ce, cette fameuse femme que je me devais d'avoir comme épouse. Peu m'importait… Je ne me marierai pas ! Je resterai avec mon ange blond !

« - Kazekage-sama ! »

Je sortis de mes pensées. Tout le monde me regardait. Apparemment, ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord sur un point. Enfin… J'espérai que ce n'était que sur un seul et non, plusieurs.

« - Veuillez m'excuser, je réfléchissais.

- Kazekage-sama, il faut que vous vous mariiez avec une jeune femme de Konoha !, s'emporta un conseiller.

- Pourquoi ?, ripostai-je.

- Pour qu'ainsi, l'alliance entre Konoha et Suna soit éternelle. Nous serions les alliés de Konoha, de même pour nous envers eux, de génération en génération…, m'expliqua un autre. »

Ainsi ils voulaient une alliance éternelle… De plus en plus fou… Enfin, je dis cela mais si je n'étais pas avec Naruto, je ne savais si j'aurais réagis de la sorte.

« - … soit humaine !, termina l'homme. »

Mince. J'étais encore dans la Lune. Comment vais-je faire pour savoir ce qu'il avait dit ? Tant pis. J'avais déjà pris ma décision de toute façon et je ne voyais pas pourquoi on s'opposerait à mon choix. Je n'avais que dix-sept ans après tout. Mais, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser cette question, qui voulait avoir une réponse.

« - Avec qui ?, demandai-je. »

Silence. Finalement, c'était une bonne question que je venais de poser. J'attendais que quelqu'un ait le courage, si je puis dire, de briser ce silence. Mais personne ne le fit. Je sentis une faible douleur dans mon ventre, puis disparaître comme elle était venue, signe que mon clone avait été détruit. Pourquoi est-il parti lui ? Et puis, je détestai lorsqu'on laissait une question que je venais de poser en suspend alors je perdis patience.

« - Qui ?, haussai-je le ton.

- Euhh… nous… nous ne…, commença un conseillé en face de moi.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire, car, nous n'avons pas eu la confirmation de l'Hokage et du chef de la famille, coupa Baki, qui était sur ma droite.

- Et vous osez m'annoncer que je dois me marier alors que ce n'est même pas sûr ?, continuai-je sur le même ton que tout à l'heure.

- Kazekage-sama, s'il vous plait, tenta de me calmer un conseillé sur ma gauche.

- Kazekage-sama !, hurla un ninja en déboulant dans la pièce. »

Je me tournai vers lui, le regard meurtri, sans le vouloir. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour nous avoir interrompu. Allez, reprend ton souffle et parle !

« - Naruto Uzumaki est incontrôlable ! »

Naruto ? Mon cœur rata un battement. Sans me préoccuper du conseil, je me levai précipitamment, faisant tomber ma chaise au passage et courus jusqu'à ma chambre, où était mon blondinet. Naruto…Que t'arrivait-il ? Derrière moi, Baki, deux ANBU et le ninja qui était venu me prévenir de l'état de mon ange blond, courraient eux aussi pour pouvoir me suivre (et peut-être me protéger aussi)

« - Baki, où est le capitaine Yamato ?, m'informai-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Dans la ville ou dans ses appartements sûrement.

- Allez le chercher, ordonnai-je.

- A vos ordres, dit-il en emmenant le ninja messager avec lui. »

Deux minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de ma chambre, ébahis. Quatre ANBU étaient à terre, blessés (ou morts) et l'on entendait des hurlements, des rugissements et le bruit comme quoi les murs cédaient dans la pièce à notre droite. Une atmosphère sinistre nous envahissait. Une atmosphère qui nous donnait la chair de poule. Du chakra rougeâtre sortait par l'entrée de la pièce d'où venait les bruits et les cris. Du chakra rouge ? Kyûbi ! Non ! Comment ? Je me ruai à l'intérieur de ma chambre, à présent en ruine, et découvrais non pas Naruto dans son lit mais le démon renard avec quatre queues. Il était en position assise, avec les queues dansantes, en train de balayer d'une seule patte des ninjas, qui tentaient de la maîtriser. Alors qu'il allait les achever, je m'interposai et me pris une de ses pattes, qui était destinée aux ninjas, sur tout mon long droit. Enfin, mon sable. Mais, je fus tout de même bien secouer.

« - Naruto ! Naruto, c'est moi ! Gaara ! Réveille-toi !, criai-je à plein poumon. Ne te laisse pas posséder ! C'est ton corps ! »

Rien à faire. Comme seule et unique réponse, le démon, ayant pris possession du corps de Naruto, se défoula sur ma barrière protectrice de sable. Si nous n'étions pas entourés de tous ces ninjas, je me serais autorisé à mettre à bas mon masque sans émotion. Essayant tant bien que mal à ce que ses pattes ne m'atteignent pas, des morceaux de mur, qui restaient de ma chambre, tombèrent dans la rue. Instinctivement, je plongeai pour pouvoir protéger un maximum de villageois. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, les habitants s'étaient éloignés à temps. Mon combat contre Kyûbi continua donc dehors, sous un couché de soleil. Je protégeai au mieux que je pouvais les maisons environnantes, pour que le village ait le moins de dégâts possible. Je m'en sortais plutôt bien pour l'instant : aucune égratignure et une dizaine de blessé (en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas morts). Le démon à quatre queues fonça sur moi. J'eus le réflexe, si je puis dire, de me protéger, mais, pas assez bien, puisque je fus projeté à environ une dizaine de mètre en arrière. Mon sable amortit le choc, oui, mais je constatai qu'il m'avait griffé au niveau du torse. J'avais peut-être quelques côtes en mauvais état, en revanche, je réussis tout de même à me relever, sous quelques soulagements des habitants, qui admiraient le spectacle que leur procurait notre combat. Heureusement que mon masque inexpressif ne s'était pas cassé lors de ma chute, sinon, ils auraient été moins joyeux. Certes, je faisais peut-être comme si je n'avais rien mais la douleur, physique comme morale, était présente. Ce fut à ce moment-là où je compris que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Il fallait que je sache comment faire pour l'arrêter, comment faire pour gagner du temps avant l'arrivée de Yamato-san. Malheureusement, le mini « Kyûbi » avait, comme qui dirait, deviné mes pensées et mes intentions et m'attaqua sans relâche. J'esquivai sa patte droite, puis la gauche, évitai ses boules de feu qu'il envoyait avec sa bouche et alors qu'il s'arrêtait quelques secondes, j'en profitai pour l'entourer de sable. Mais qu'est-ce que Yamato faisait bon sang ?

« - Où est le capitaine Yamato ?, hurlai-je aux ninjas qui nous observaient depuis ma chambre détruite. »

Attendant la réponse, je tentai tant bien que mal à maintenir Kyûbi à l'intérieur de ma bulle de sable. Ce qui n'était pas des plus simples. Non seulement j'avais utilisé une bonne partie de mon chakra mais en plus mes blessures ne me facilitaient rien. Ajoutant à cela la fatigue qui ne cessait de m'envahir, je n'allais pas faire long feu… Je criai à nouveau ma question, montrant que mon self-contrôle était au plus bas.

« - Il sera là dans quelques minutes, me répondit une voix masculine.

- Tiens bon Gaara !, enchaîna une autre mais féminine cette fois-ci. »

Je détournai mon regard de mon « ennemi », en direction des personnes qui m'ont répondu, rencontrant une paire d'yeux émeraude, appartenant à ma sœur aînée Temari, et une autre qui était des plus sombre, Sasuke.

**Gaara tiendra-t-il le coup jusqu'à ce que Yamato arrive ?**

**Temari et Sasuke aideront-ils Gaara ou resteront-ils là à le laisser combattre le mini Kyûbi ?**

**Pourquoi Kyûbi a-t-il pris possession du corps de Naruto ?**

**Yamato arrivera-t-il à temps ?**

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre !**

**

* * *

  
**

Youma : Hello hello les gens ! J'espère que vous appréciez les évènements qui arrivent peu à peu ^^ Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Sasu/Naru arrive !

Sasuke : C'est pas trop tôt U.U

Youma : Une de tes résolutions pour 2009 n'était pas de ne plus râler toi ? è.é

Sasuke : Pas à ma connaissance…

Youma (soupir): Dommage U.U

Naruto : Et toi, ta résolution n'était pas que je ne m'en prenne pas plein la tronche ?

Youma : Héhé ^^' Gomene Naruto-kun… Mais, je t'aime bien tu sais !

Naruto (ni croyant pas une seconde): Ça se voit pas là U_U

Itachi (s'adresse à Naruto avec un ton charmeur): Viens avec moi et tout ira bien.

Sasuke : C'est ça... Casse-toi !

Mizu-chan : Soit poli toi avec ton aîné U.U ( Youma hoche la tête de haut en bas comme signe d'approbation )


End file.
